Black Butler Drabbles
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: Almost exactly what it says on the tin. Romance drabbles about Black Butler, mostly about the P4 and Funtom 5. Updates probably never. Slash, het, genderbending, AUs, etc. Current: Herman Greenhill x Edgar Redmond.
1. Trust: Violet x Bluewer

**Hi everyone. Here's the first fic for these drabbles. I don't ship this but the almighty Gods of Random Chance decreed that I would write a fic about these two.**

 **I'm mostly writing about the Weston boys (cuz I don't care what anyone says, I LOVED that arc), but if you have a request I could give it a try. I'm not guaranteeing it'll be any good though.**

 **This fic is under the assumption that Violet gets reunited with his friends in the new arc and they don't all end up in prison. Hope you enjoy guys!**

* * *

Trust:  


* * *

Amethyst eyes fluttered open, lashes brushed bone white cheeks.

"Hey, hey," Bluewer objected, holding out his hands as Gregory Violet tried to sit up.

"Where-" his voice was husky, Violet swallowed with some difficulty, "where are we?"

"We took you to a hotel to rest, remember? You still haven't recovered from losing so much blood. You've been out for a while." The blue-eyed teen informed him, watching Violet closely.

He handed Violet a glass of water and the darker haired male took it gratefully.

As he raised it to his lips, his sleeve fell down, exposing the needle-marks at his elbow.

As Violet put the glass down Bluewer reached out, looking almost transfixed, and ran his fingers along the bumps.

Violet shivered delicately and, when Bluewer's fingers slid down his arm to his hand, his own fingers flicked out and caught them.

Bluewer looked half shocked at Violet's actions, half at his own.

"Why?" Asked Bluewer, his voice filling the empty air, "why wouldn't you tell us what Blavat was doing to you? After everything we've been through-" he cut himself off and ran the hand not holding Violet's through his hair, mussing his usually perfect brown locks even further.

"I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't do this, especially the second you woke up. I'm just glad you're alright." His voice wavered, "y-you _are_ alright, aren't you?"

All Violet remembered from the last few weeks was blood and death and _singing._ He felt like crap. But it had been nice, seeing them all so happy. And worth it, worth what had happened to _him_ personally anyway.

He rubbed his hands over his face, "I'm fine. And I'm sorry."

 _Something_ hung in the air between them as Violet let his hands fall back onto his lap and Bluewer took one of Violet's hands in his own again.

"Redmond and Greenhill?" Violet asked, noticing for the first time that they were alone.

"Asleep in the next room," Bluewer stood, "I'll go get them, they'll want to know you're awake." He made to leave but Violet still had a hold of his hand, "wait… just a second."

Bluewer stared at him for a second before sitting back down. "If that's what you want."

Violet took Bluewer's other hand in his and, for a few minutes, there was quiet as Bluewer rubbed his thumb back and forth over Violet's hand again and again.

"I'm sorry," Violet said again, "that I didn't tell you guys what was going on. I-I wanted you to be happy."

Bluewer's heart clenched and he squeezed Violet's hand tighter. "I'm sorry," he said, "I should have realized what was happening to you."

Violet didn't know how to reassure the other male that it wasn't his fault, he'd never been good with words. So he just squeezed Bluewer's hand back.

Bluewer pushed his glasses up his nose, partly for something to do, partly so the other male wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. He had failed his friend so badly.

Seeing the look on Bluewer's face Violet tugged the brunet toward him. "It. was," he said slowly. "Not," they inched closer. "Your," their noses touched. "Fault."

Their lips brushed, Violet moved closer. _I'm sorry,_ he said wordlessly as Bluewer sat on the bed beside him. _I just wanted to make you happy._ His lips pressed against the brunet's again. _I love you…  
_

Bluewer gasped and pulled back, Violet buried his fingers in sleek brown hair, holding him there as the two of them studied each other. Violet was prepared for shouting, for accusations of betrayal of trust, of shock, of horror, of disgust.

Bluewer kissed him again.

"Thank God," the brunet said, "I thought that was never going to happen."

Violet blinked, surprised, then smiled.

"For future reference," Bluewer began, his voice crisp but his hands tight on Violet's, "you being alive makes us happy."

"Duly noted," Violet said, a tiny smile still pulling at his lips.

Bluewer kissed him again, _"you_ make me happy."

Violet kissed him back, "duly noted."

* * *

 **Done. I will probably update again in the next few hours and then not update for three years so enjoy my mediocre writing while you can.**


	2. Beauty and Grace: Greenhill x Redmond

**Hi everyone! I'm back. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Beauty and Grace:

* * *

The cricket ball whizzed past Herman Greenhill's ear, making his green eyes widen in shock, "what on Earth was-"

His head whipped around to look at the cricket pitch which Green Dorm was, for once, not using.

Redmond was the one batting and, as the sun glinted off his gorgeous blond hair, Greenhill was suddenly struck by how stunning Redmond was. He'd always been handsome and Greenhill had always known that, in the same vague way he knew the sun was hot or that night would follow day. He'd always _known_ that Redmond was lovely but he was only just now _realizing_ it.

"Sorry," Redmond called out as he realized he'd almost hit Greenhill.

The Green Lion student waved it off and spent the rest of the afternoon with a book Bluewer had lent him under the shade of a tree, but what he was really doing was watching Redmond as he moved around the cricket pitch.

How had he not noticed how _beautiful_ Redmond was? How strong? The way his red eyes were the exact colour of the roses he so loved? The way his hair looked like spun gold? The way-

Another cricket ball flew straight at Greenhill, this one slamming into the tree above his head, he almost yelped. Glancing up he saw that the ball had left a dent in the solid old wood.

Greenhill's heartbeat tripled, hat that ball hit a couple of inches lower there could have been trouble. Or death. His death.

 _Wow.  
_

Redmond wasn't just attractive, he was _amazing.  
_

"Pay more attention Herman," Redmond called instead of an apology. As he walked back to his spot after moving to catch the ball Greenhill threw back to him, his hips swayed as he moved, drawing Greenhill's attention more than any cricket ball to the head ever did or would. Redmond turned around and winked at Greenhill, the promise on his gaze making the other blond's heart beat fast.

 _Holy Hell…  
_

Redmond was beauty, he was grace, he was… going to hit Greenhill in the face with a cricket ball if he didn't move _right now.  
_

He dove out of the way and rich, velvety laughter enveloped him, he couldn't help but smile up at the Scarlet Fox student and Redmond's stunning smile was like the sun breaking free of the clouds.

God damn, he was perfect.

* * *

 **Hopefully one day these fics will start being actually good, until then; I hope they at least provide you with momentary amusement. By guys!**


	3. Like the Sun: Violet x Soma

**I don't even know anymore...**

* * *

Like the Sun:

* * *

"Hey! Violet!"

"Hey senior Violet!"

"Yoooo Violet! What's up?"

That was all Gregory Violet heard from Prince Soma Asman Kadar from the minute they were properly introduced. The Indian Prince was friendly, almost too friendly.

Just watching him bounce from place to place, person to person, made Gregory tired.

He was like the sun, Violet thought. When they'd first met Soma had almost blinded Violet with his radiance. When they grew closer, he attracted the Violet Dorm Prefect with his warmth and now, years later, when they kissed, it felt as though light was spreading through Violet's whole body.

Soma pulled back from the kiss and grinned at Gregory, "whatcha thinking about?" He asked playfully.

"You," Violet told him honestly, "you're like the sun to me."

Gone were the days when he would downplay his feelings for this man.

Soma laughed and leaned forwards to kiss him again. "well I'm not that poetic but I love you too."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed guys.**


	4. Not that special: Clayton x Soma

**Yup, sorry anon who reviewed for the last chapter. That's it. Unless the powers-that-be ever say otherwise but I wouldn't hold your breath. Also, this one is almost as bad.**

* * *

Not that special:

* * *

When most people looked at Prince Soma they saw a pampered prince, spoiled-sweet by his butler; Agni.

When others looked at Soma they saw a cheerful and dashing royal, someone to be looked up to, admired.

Clayton didn't see any of these things when he looked at Soma. Sure was _aware_ that Soma was all of these things and more, it was kind of hard to ignore, but that wasn't what he saw when he looked at his prince.

Clayton saw a guy, just a regular guy, though eventually he grew to know Soma better that core belief; that Soma was a regular human being like him, never changed.

He'd always seen Soma as friendly but then he began to see the genuine kindness behind that, the wisdom in spite of being so spoiled, the generosity that went hand in hand with being so pampered, the love that came from being so loved.

Yeah, Soma had a lot of good qualities too.

But they were good qualities anyone could have, not just a prince.

Part of the reason Soma was so attracted to Clayton in the first place was because Clayton only saw an ordinary guy when he looked at Soma.

But now when Clayton looked at Soma he didn't just see an ordinary man. He saw _his_ man, the man he loved.

* * *

 **I swear to God I have drabbles for this fic that actually have a plot and interaction etc, but these are not those drabbles.**


	5. Notice Me: Violet x Cheslock

**So, Yusuki6, I heard you like Violet x Cheslock?  
**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Notice me:

* * *

With a furrowed brow Gregory Violet pawed through his supplies, "has anyone seen my charcoal?" He asked the other Prefects, seated at the gazebo with him.

"I think Cheslock said you asked him to take them to the art rooms," Lawrence replied, after a second, frowning in thought.

Gregory had asked no such thing but requests got lost in translation sometimes. He looked around for his Fag but the other Violet Wolf student was mysteriously absent. "Maybe that's where he is," he agreed, getting to his feet. He didn't have anything better to do, he might as well go find out for himself.

* * *

As it turned out Cheslock _had_ taken his things and the only thing Violet couldn't figure out was _why._ He hadn't gotten a concrete answer and now his sketchbook was missing and Violet was pretty sure he knew who'd taken it. His drawing charcoal might have been the first thing Cheslock had stolen from him but it hadn't been the last. Violet just didn't know why. If it were virtually anyone else Gregory might suspect he was being pranked, maliciously or otherwise. But Cheslock wasn't really the type to do this sort of thing just for fun -well, actually, yes, he was, but just not to Violet- and if he had a problem with Violet he wouldn't passive-aggressively bully him by taking his stuff, he'd tell him outright.

But Violet doubted that was it, he and Cheslock were closer than ever, they were less like Prefect and Fag these days and more like friends, good friends, They always sat together, taking, pursuing their separate hobbies, working or just enjoying the other's company in silence. The younger student was the person Gregory enjoyed being around the most, even more than the other Prefects usually. And unless Violet was totally misreading their relationship, Cheslock felt the same about him.

He didn't think he was misreading their relationship though, Cheslock was always finding excuses to be close to him, (not that Gregory needed to hear an excuse for them to be close), standing a little closer than was normal, leaning against him, resting his head on Violet's shoulder when he was tired. Even now Gregory's skin tingled at the memory of Cheslock's fingers running over his arm, his hand on his shoulder, and, once, his fingers running through Violet's hair as they read together, an experience that had been both intimate and pleasurable and one Violet wouldn't mind repeating in the future.

So unless his logical mind was way, _way_ off the mark, Cheslock wasn't trying to push Violet away.

Then what the Hell _was_ he doing?

Violet knocked curtly on Cheslock's door before Cheslock called for him to enter. He was seated on the couch, working on what appeared to be his math homework, Violet's sketchbook was on the table beside him beside new charcoal and roll of French bread, like an invitation.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked flatly.

"Math," answered Cheslock absently, deliberately misunderstanding.

"No, I mean, why are you doing this?" Violet asked, stepping inside, "why take my things and then just give them right back when I ask for them? What's the point? You aren't accomplishing anything with this."

"Aren't I?" Cheslock asked blandly, still looking at his work, but Violet could tell he was amused.

He tried to see Cheslock's angle and came up with nothing, there was no gain from this.

"If I didn't know better; I'd say you were just trying to get my attent- _oh."  
_

He broke of when he saw Cheslock's lips curve upwards. So that was it.

Violet just sighed as he sat down next to the other student. Now it was his turn to rest his head on Cheslock's shoulder and the younger boy immediately wrapped his arm around Violet's shoulders.

It felt nice.

"Next time you want to spend time together just ask." Violet said, trying not to look pleased as Cheslock ran his fingers through his hair again.

The other boy laughed, "where would the fun in that be?"

* * *

 **Done!**


	6. But a dream: Redmond x fem Blavat

**Hi guys! I'm back! With a fic of decent length this time. I'm not sure if this one's any good but it was certainly interesting to write so I hope it's interesting to read. Genderbending in this one! Heterosexuality! That's new.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

But a dream:

* * *

The wind ruffled Blavat Sky's hair as she turned her face towards the sunlight, or what was left of it, with the skies quickly becoming grey and overcast, much like her mood.

She shouldn't be feeling like this. Everything was going perfectly, exactly as planned and yet…

And yet she was growing attached to those kids.

 _Her_ kids.

No, calling them children did them an unwarranted disservice, Edgar, Lawrence, Herman and Gregory were fine young men trying to bring some light into a dark world. Whatever it was they had done before had darkened their own eyes but they still worked selflessly to make other people smile. She was already taking advantage of their sweet hearts, she would belittle them no further by casting disparaging assumptions on their age.

 _"Child of Delight! with sunbright hair  
_ _And seablue, sea-deep eyes;  
_ _Spirit of Bliss, what brings thee here,  
_ _Beneath these sullen skies?"_

Recognizing Redmond's voice and the dark-light themed Emily Bronte poem, she turned. "The Two Children?"

Redmond smiled and nodded, leaning on the balcony next to her. "I thought you might recognize the poem, you seem the type."

Blavat smiled at him and leaned her back against the rail, the breeze ruffled her shorter hair but caressed Edgar's longer, heavier locks like a lover that couldn't get enough of him. Blavat couldn't blame the wind for that, he truly was stunning.

Wait, stop. Getting attached was bad enough, she couldn't be _attracted_ to one of her four unwitting pawns, could she? That certainly wasn't part of the plan.

Redmond smiled at her and it seemed to light up his rose-red eyes as Blavat's heartbeat quickened.

Well there was that plan shot into the stratosphere.

"I don't know when you developed this idea of me as a well-read intellectual, I make jokes about other women's breasts," said Blavat with one of her indulgent smiles that always made Redmond feel as though she was looking right past his skin and into his soul.

Maybe she was.

"Well you _did_ recognize the poem," he pointed out. "So maybe my guess was not too incorrect."

Blavat smiled at him, "believe _whatever_ you want."

It would make no difference in the end, she had to keep reminding herself of that.

* * *

Maybe it was a preternatural ability that forewarned her, maybe it was just luck, either way, after opening the door and stepping inside Blavat had reflexes just quick enough to allow her to dance to the side, neatly avoiding Herman Greenhill as he crashed onto the ground where she'd been standing second ago.

Greenhill glared at Lawrence Bluewer who seemed to have _thrown_ him across the room, "you did that on purpose."

Bluewer wiped sweat off his brow and regarded the bigger male coolly, "I did no such thing." But a corner of his lips pulled up. Blavat didn't need her uncanny ability to read people to know that the throw may not have been as accidental as Bluewer was claiming.

As Gregory Violet and Bluewer pulled Greenhill to his feet, Redmond approached Blavat, "are you hurt? Did you get hit?"

She gave him an absent smile, "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

She pulled more song lyrics out of her wide sleeve and held them out, "like I promised."

She did not feel guilty about the way four very different sets of eyes lit up, she did _not._ _  
_

Blavat knew when her distress began to show on her face because Edgar asked, "are you well?"

She pasted a beatific smile back on her face, "always. So, shall we begin?"

She ducked away from Edgar and towards the other three, neatly cutting him off when he would have pursued the issue.

If she could ignore his care for her, she could ignore that she had begun to care for him also.

* * *

 _"A thing of beauty is a joy for ever:  
_ _Its loveliness increases; it will never  
_ _Pass into nothingness; but still will keep."_

Blavat whipped around to see Edgar shutting the door behind him as he moved to join her on the same balcony they had stood upon scarce months ago.

"A thing of beauty; John Keats," she muttered, even as she told herself not to play along with Edgar's games. They'd done this more than once since the first day on this balcony and though she didn't want to; Blavat was beginning to see a pattern in the pieces of poetry Edgar picked.

He was directing them at her.

"Right as always," said Redmond, no surprise on his face, "a beautiful poem for a beautiful woman."

Blavat didn't rightly know how to respond to that, so she kept quiet.

After a second of studying her expressive eyes, Redmond sighed, "forgive me?"

That Blavat wasn't expecting, "oh?" She asked, head jerking up, "for what?"

"My attentions make you uncomfortable, that was never my intent."

 _Uncomfortable._ Not exactly the word she would have used, "I'm not uncomfortable, I…" Yeah, how was she supposed to explain how she felt and why, "is that what they are? Attentions?"

"Come now, we both know the answer to that."

Blavat inclined her head wordlessly because that was true, she did know, he'd been pursuing her for months and she no longer had it in her to pretend she believed otherwise.

"You can do better," she assured him, "really. At the very least; I'm too old for you."

Edgar looked amused, "you can't be any more than twenty-five."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Blavat replied with a wink. She turned back to the sky above their balcony, "seriously though, I am not uncomfortable, but I am not what you want."

"Isn't that my decision?" Edgar asked. And truly, Blavat had never met a better man than the one standing beside her, for all his faults, he had such a good heart.

She had also never met a worse judge of character.

"I'm warning you," she cautioned, "do not pursue this line of thinking. You will be sorry."

"You are stubborn," Redmond replied. _"Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art—"_ Blavat gave him a flat look, that poem Bright Star, another by John Keats, was possibly her favourite, she didn't enjoy having it quoted against her, "I may not be as persevering as you are but I will fight for what I want." Redmond told her. He took her hand, "if you would allow me."

"If I would allow you?" Blavat echoed.

Unusually serious red eyes regarded her calmly, "say you wish me to leave you alone and I will never bring the subject into discussion again." He vowed. "I know what I want. The choice is yours."

Blavat opened her mouth to do exactly that and her voice caught in her throat. Unspeakably selfish though it was, she did not want to break this fragile glittering bond between them. She stepped closer.

Edgar didn't move away, they were virtually chest to chest, "and if I don't say that?" She asked.

Redmond reached up to brush aside the braid hanging on the left side of her face, her skin burned where he trailed his fingers over it. Despite herself, Blavat leaned closer. They were a hairsbreadth apart.

She heard Bluewer calling for the two of them and it seemed Redmond heard him too. He pulled back and she tried not to feel disappointed.

He caught one of her hands in his and traced his thumb over the black moon on her skin before pressing a kiss to its centre. "Until next time."

He left and Blavat vowed there wouldn't be a next time. Despite what she had said, or not said, she wouldn't do this.

And it had nothing, _nothing_ to do with not wanting to hurt Edgar any more than she already inevitably would. It was because she couldn't afford to become any more distracted than she already was, she had a job to do.

Her hands clenched on the metal rail. Everything was for the sake of the Shining star.

But her calling no longer brought her a sense of happiness. Not when she couldn't get a gentle smile and a pair of kind eyes out of her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed the heels of her palms into them. She had come so far! She would not weaken now! No matter if it felt as though a collapsar was swallowing her heart.

 _"I tell you, hopeless grief is passionless;  
_ _That only men incredulous of despair,  
_ _Half-taught in anguish, through the midnight air  
_ _Beat upward to God's throne in loud access  
_ _Of shrieking and reproach."_

* * *

Redmond looked out the window, one hand propped up on his chin. The weather outside echoed his mood, the rain a torrential downpour. On the bed beside him, Gregory flinched in his sleep, as though unable to get the haunting images to leave him, even while he slept.

Lawrence ran a hand over the paler boy's hair, before turning to the blond, "Edgar, are you alright?"

The use of his first name pulled Redmond from his dark thoughts, _we were helping_ her _kill people. And Violet almost_ died _trying to shield us from the truth. How could I possibly be alright?_ But there was no way he was saying that to Bluewer. Lawrence was not to blame and didn't deserve to be hurt worse simply because he'd been an unsuspecting pawn.

She'd played them all for fools.

Instead, he smiled, "of course."

His mind drifted again after the bespectacled male left the room and as awful as he felt for it, Edgar couldn't concentrate on thoughts of their own situation, Gregory's ill health or the people who had been killed. His mind was on a woman with glitter in her eyes and sparkles in her hair who had, for one brief second, made him feel whole.

 _"Riches I hold in light esteem  
_ _And Love I laugh to scorn  
_ _And lust of Fame was but a dream  
_ _That vanished with the morn–"_

* * *

 **Yeah, this one might be my favourite for some reason so I really hope you liked it.**

 **I may not update again tonight so if I don't I will hopefully update at around this time tomorrow.**

 **Bye guys!**


	7. Natural Disaster: Phipps x Grey

**These two used to go to Weston, they still count as Weston students. Just a short one this time, not like last time.**

 **And before we begin; a special thank-you to** **Angel567 for reviewing the last chapter! If you're reading this;** **Thank you! I wasn't sure anyone would like that one as it was possibly even weirder than the others, so your review was really nice to see.**

 **Anyway; enjoy guys!**

* * *

Natural Disaster:  


* * *

Phipps sighed as Grey spun and lunged before dancing out of the way with a laugh and the grace of both a trained and natural acrobat.

He didn't feel the need to help his partner, this was just a routine clean up and Grey would pout at him if Philips stole any of his fun. Better if he just watched.

Grey's sword flashed and this fight was over. Well, the other guys were still fighting but it didn't matter, this fight had been over before it began.

Still, since these law-breakers were going to make this difficult for them, Phipps took the time to admire his partner.

He'd never really worked with anyone else, save John Brown, and the two of them weren't nearly as close, but Phipps knew Grey had ruined him for regular partners.

The way he moved, like liquid lightning, speed, grace and death all in one, Phipps would never be able to accept anything less in a partner.

He had his bad qualities, that was for sure, he was rude, whiny, stubborn, bossy, childish, impatient, loud… yeah, the list went on.

Grey kicked one of the criminals into a table holding an expensive vase and the whole thing shattered, the slender white-haired man laughed again, the guy he'd kicked did not. Phipps sighed.

Destructive little creature.

Yeah, he was a natural disaster but he was Phipps' natural disaster and he wouldn't trade his lover for anything.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. As my heart drops: Bluewer x Cole

**Okay, I'm done for the night. I'll see y'all at around this time tomorrow, hopefully.**

* * *

As my heart drops:  


* * *

"That's all Cole, thank you." With that curt dismissal Redmond turned to answer something Violet had said to him.

Only Bluewer, still watching the younger Scarlet Fox student, saw Maurice's face fall for a spilt second as pain flashed across his features before he pasted that smile right back on.

"You're very welcome," replied Cole in a tone that said he knew Redmond wasn't listening as he moved to stand by Cheslock and Midford, who were deep in conversation.

Pain was still visible in Maurice's perfect green eyes, Bluewer felt for him, he totally knew what it was like to have less than zero chance with someone he had feelings for.

After everyone left for class Cole lagged behind, instead of moving off he sat down on a wooden bench by the arts building and took a few deep breaths to compose himself.

Normally Bluewer would be the last person who would _ever_ consider skipping class but he couldn't just leave someone he cared about when he was suffering.

He sat down next to him, Maurice sat up immediately, "Senior Bluewer, did you need something from me?"

Oh he hid it well, but his feelings for Redmond, and the subsequent anguish they caused him, were like a needle in a haystack; almost impossible to spot but strangely obvious when finally noticed.

"No." He hesitated, then took a chance, "I just thought you could use a friend."

Cole opened his mouth to deny it, then Bluewer saw his face crumple slightly, "yeah," he admitted, "I could really use a friend."

Bluewer moved until they were shoulder to shoulder and gripped one of Maurice's wrists, slowly the younger man loosened his clenched hands, his perfect nails leaving bright red furrows in his soft skin, eventually his hand slipped into Bluewer's and he leaned his shoulder against the older boy's.

This didn't exactly seem platonic but Bluewer was under no delusions, Maurice didn't have feelings for him and chances were he never would but he was fine with that, fine with helping the boy he loved get over his best friend.

He could be there for him. That was enough.

It had to be enough.

* * *

 **Oh Bluewer you've got a big surprise coming with him...**

 **Anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed. Bye!**


	9. Sky Eyes: Edward x fem Alois

**Okay, this one is some horrific manga/anime mashup that should never be allowed to happen with the current manga plot and anime-only characters. Also genderbending, cuz that's always fun. ALSO SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 129. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sky Eyes:

* * *

"Ciel? Can I talk to you? It's about-"

Edward paused as he saw his cousin had company, he'd been staying at Ciel's for a while as they worked on getting Lizzy away from the Blue Cult and he hadn't heard anyone else arrive at Ciel's manor where they were staying.

Edward's first instinct was to murder Ciel for having another girl's arms around him (what?! Lizzy wasn't good enough for him?!) but he calmed down slightly when he saw Ciel's body language.

He was slouched in a chair, reading a few official-looking documents, one hand propped up on his chin. The girl in the frilly white dress, who appeared to be about Ciel's age or a year or so older, had her arms wrapped around his neck from behind as she leaned over his chair and read over his shoulder, but Ciel paid her no more mind than he would a shawl or coat, albeit a living, breathing, attractive coat.

Still, Edward waited pointedly to be introduced.

Ciel finally seemed to notice the blonde girl, he gave a lazy handwave; "Edward; this is Lady Allison Trancy, head of the Trancy household. Allison; this is my cousin; Lord Edward Midford."

Eyes a far brighter blue than a summer sky regarded him coolly and Edward got the feeling he was being assessed as a threat. Then her face brightened and the expression melted away as though it had never been there.

"Elizabeth's brother?" She asked brightly, she moved around Ciel's chair and, to Edward's shock, threw herself into his arms, "it's so nice to meet you! Like Ciel said, I'm Allison Trancy, a friend of Ciel's!"

A scoff from the chair behind them which they both ignored.

Edward tried not to jump violently, she was still _touching him!_ Now Lady Trancy had both of her arms wrapped around one of his, holding her chest against his arm.

He could feel her-

Okay! He turned back to Ciel as his cousin spoke, "did you need something Edward? Let him go Allison." He added as an afterthought.

The blonde female pouted but did as requested. "It can wait," Edward managed and virtually bolted from the room.

The second the door shut behind him Edward heard Allison Trancy exclaim, "so _that's_ your cousin?! You didn't tell me he was crazy attractive!"

"I sincerely did not notice," Ciel's voice assured her.

"Well if he's the next Lord Midford you can sign me up for being the next Lady Midford!" Allison exclaimed, there was a high-pitched hoot that sounded like she'd whistled appreciatively.

"I have nightmares about that," Edward heard Ciel say as he hurried down the corridor before he could hear any more.

* * *

A few weeks later Edward was again at his cousin's, Lizzy safely asleep in one of the rooms upstairs and _both_ his cousins seated downstairs.

Needing to wrap his head around everything Edward walked through the Phantomhive's gardens. Spotting a slender figure seated on the fountain's rim Edward approached Allison Trancy, even though he knew it was bad form to be seen alone with a young, unmarried lady without a chaperone. She certainly hadn't seemed to care before.

"Lord Midford!" Allison greeted him far too cheerfully for the situation at hand.

"That's my father's title, don't call me that. My name's Edward," he said, sitting down next to her as she waved for him to do so.

It occurred to Edward that he hadn't spoken to Lady Trancy with the respect she was due but as though she were Ciel or one of his ilk.

Well not _Ciel,_ apparently but…

"I'm glad Elizabeth is safe," said Allison, cutting into his thoughts.

"Me too," said Edward honestly, he caught the familiarity, "you know my sister?"

A nod, "we've met before a few times. I know most of Ciel's inner circle."

"And just who are you to him?" Edward asked.

Something dark flashed in Allison's eyes but it was gone almost before Edward saw it, "an ally. Perhaps the only one he has who understands."

 _Understands what?_ Edward wanted to ask but he knew he wouldn't.

"I see," he said, even though he didn't.

He thought about his other cousin, the real Ciel, not his brother, "did you know-"

"Yes." Said Allison flatly, cutting him off, "my Ciel told me ages ago. Like I said, I might be the only one who understands."

Edward was angry but not surprised. A fifteen-sixteen-year-old girl who was head of her household? There was no doubt in his mind that he sat beside a member of the Underworld, he couldn't expect them to play by the rest of England's rules, or understand their feelings.

"Don't be angry with him." Allison asked softly, "he loves you all. More than you know."

Edward didn't know what to say to that without starting an argument so he just sat there in silence, thinking over what was said and what was going to happen now, Allison's slight figure a comforting warmth by his side.

* * *

A month or so later was when Edward realized that the Queen's Spider wasn't a figure in his life he wanted to be rid of.

Apparently she had helped find Lizzy and so for that she would always have Edward's respect but he was startled to realize that it might be more than that. This eccentric, possibly crazy blonde was someone Edward liked for herself, not because it had anything to do with his sister.

He stretched out on Ciel's couch and his head ended up resting on Allison's thigh. In one of her quieter moods Allison didn't even look up from the papers she was reading, just rested one slim hand on the side of Edward's head for a second before carding her fingers through his hair. Edward shut his eyes.

It felt right.

* * *

Sniffing, Allison wiped the blood from her face.

"Hey," he couldn't stand to see her hurt, physically or mentally, so Edward knelt beside her, "it's okay, it's over. We caught them."

Allison looked up at him, "you shouldn't even be here."

"Maybe I don't mind England's Underworld as much as I thought I did," Edward offered her his hand.

Allison took it and allowed Edward to help her to her feet.

"Maybe-" Edward caught himself, they were both beaten and bloody, this wasn't really the place to talk of such things.

"Maybe…?" Allison prompted, a familiar teasing glint in her eye.

Edward was relieved to see it, as long as Allison had a look on her face that said she'd happily commit a scandal she'd be okay.

"Maybe we could see each other again… without the criminals and my family involved?" Edward asked, blushing furiously, this had been a huge mistake.

Allison eyed him, laughter and flirtation warring for dominance in those blue, blue eyes, "I'd really like that."

Edward hadn't let go of her hand and now his fingers tightened slightly on hers, making a true smile break out on Allison's face, which, in turn, made Edward smile.

Maybe this could be the start of something.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Start of Something: Clayton x Cole

**Hi guys, I'm back!**

* * *

Start of Something:

* * *

"Joseph don't go too far!" Clayton warned as his son poked his head out of his office.

"I won't dad," his five-year-old promised, but Clayton hadn't been born yesterday.

"Stay where I or one of the other doctors can see you," he ordered as he signed a medical form for the woman he had been treating, his colleagues knew him and his son well enough to know to keep an eye on the boy. Most would have advised against bringing his five-year-old son with him to the clinic where he worked but Joseph -to Clayton's chagrin- was exactly like how Clayton had been at his age, obnoxiously intelligent and curious, he often begged to come into his father's work with him, and wanted to be a doctor when he grew up too.

Clayton would be flat-out lying if he ever said he wasn't insanely proud of his son but the kid sure could be a handful.

He swore he'd only looked away for a split second but when he looked up his son was gone. Mostly unperturbed, Clayton left his office and then looked around, still no sign of him anywhere.

Okay, _now_ he was worried.

Joseph was probably fine but he was still only five years old and Clayton was a dad, he worried.

He stepped outside the building and looked around, "Joseph?" He called.

A slender hand touched his arm, "sir? Are you looking for your son?"

Clayton turned around and his eyes behind their rectangular lenses met a stunning pair of oddly familiar forest-green eyes.

Behind the -admittedly stunning- blond man, his son smiled at him. "Hi dad."

"Joseph!" As his son reached him, Clayton hugged him tightly, "I told you not to wander off!" But, really, what did he expect from a five-year-old?

He glanced up at the well-dressed blond, "I'm sorry he bothered you…" Suddenly he was struck by how familiar this young man looked. He appeared to be about Clayton's age so it wasn't impossible that the two of them new each other. "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

The blond was studying him with an expression that said he'd been wondering the same thing but eventually shook his head, "I don't think so, sorry. I've never-" those stunning eyes widened, "wait, _Clayton?"  
_

In that split-second Clayton recognized him too, "Cole?"

Now that Clayton had recognized Maurice Cole he wondered how he hadn't earlier, he'd gotten even more beautiful since Weston, his amazing eyes framed by long lashes, golden curls resting against his cheeks. It might be an illusion, but it was a flawless illusion. He was _breathtaking._

When Maurice smiled at him politely Clayton realised he was staring. His cheeks reddened, "it's…nice to see you again," he offered and found that he meant it. The two of them hadn't exactly parted ways well and he hadn't seen Cole since Weston but Clayton wasn't about to hold things he'd done over ten years ago against Cole now. Especially since he hadn't held six murders against Bluewer or the other prefects.

Cole smiled again, he'd been nervous about how Clayton would react to him, the dark-haired man realized, then Joseph pulled on his hand, "daddy, you two know each other?"

"We went to school together," Clayton explained absently, it was a vague explanation but all the explanation Joseph needed. He began pelting his Maurice with questions about what Clayton had been like in high school (probably to discover the secret to becoming a Prefect as that was what Joseph planned to do).

Cole seemed amused as he answered every question, he mentioned some facts Clayton himself had forgotten as well as a couple he'd never realized Cole had known about him. Though luckily he left out the awkward part of Clayton's life where he'd been in Victorian England's second ever boyband.

"So, what are you up to these days?" Cole asked absently, when Joseph finally seemed to run out of questions, or at least breath.

"I'm a doctor down at the local clinic," Clayton gestured to the building where he worked, "what about you?"

"Uh, believe it or not my cousin Mary and I run an orphanage down by the Thames." Cole said. At Clayton's raised eyebrows he blushed, "well I just sort-of found a couple of the kids on the street one day, and it was raining and what was I supposed to do, leave them out in the cold?" The last part of that sentence was a mumble and he blushed harder. Clayton couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, you have changed a lot since Weston," he said without thinking. Instantly he wished he hadn't brought Maruice's teenaged self up, but the blond smiled.

"I like to think so."

Clayton smiled back, then remembered he still had a job to do and Maurice was probably a busy man who hadn't needed another stray child interrupting his day.

"Well, I'd better get back to work and let you get on with what you were doing. But stop by sometime and we'll catch up?" He offered.

Cole's smile widened and Clayton's heart beat funny in a way it hadn't since his wife Margaret died.

"I'd like that," Cole said, he sounded sincere.

He bid goodbye to Joseph and left, Clayton watched him go, heart still hammering. It was probably nothing but maybe, just maybe, it could lead to something more.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed guys, bye!**


	11. Play with Magic: Violet x Blavat

**Hi everyone! I'm back, but this will be my last update for the night. It is well past the time any sane person is asleep over here. Hopefully I will see you all around this time tomorrow, unless my muse decides to run away with my motivation and leave me alone. Which is always possible. Anyway,**

 **Also to goopy gilscarbo, if you're reading this; I couldn't keep writing without mentioning how much I LOVE your user name. It always makes me laugh. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I also enjoy looking at where characters might be after the end. Maybe I'll write a part two one day in the far, far future.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Play with Magic

* * *

"Can't sleep?" A gentle voice inquired.

Gregory Violet turned slightly to see Blavat Sky take a seat beside him, seating himself in a flurry of cloth and sparkles.

"No," he admitted truthfully, he'd always been something of an insomniac but now it had been taken up to eleven. He couldn't close his eyes without scenes, past, present and any and all hypothetical future dancing behind his eyelids.

Gregory hadn't felt totally safe since Derrick Arden had died and he was beginning to wonder if he ever would again.

He didn't share this with the other former Prefects; not wanting to add to the burdens already on their shoulders, he knew each and every one of them felt worse than he did. Violet didn't blame anyone for what had happened not even Derrick (he knew what it was like to be young and stupid), except Vice Principal Agares, who was incurably and genuinely a _bad_ person. but he knew each of his friends blamed themselves.

Herman thought that if he'd just had better control over himself this wouldn't have happened; as though talking with Arden and Agares would have solved anything.

Edgar thought that if he'd taken better care covering up the crime they wouldn't be where they were now, like those undead _things_ were somehow _his_ fault. _Please._

And Lawrence had always felt responsible for the three of them, as though being the oldest, if not physically than at least mentally, meant he had to look after the three of them. As though, somehow, he could have stopped this.

So Gregory didn't want to add to his friends' troubles but being unable to talk about the thoughts congealing in his head was doing him no good.

None of this he could explain to the eccentric young man beside him.

So he just said, "I have trouble sleeping sometimes."

"Fair enough," said Blavat lightly, "is it alright if I sit up with you?"

Violet had no real reason to say no so he just shrugged and the two of them sat in silence and watched the night turn from the deep blue of midnight to the greys, blues and pinks of dawn.

It was nice to not be alone.

* * *

A week or so later Violet was seated in the same spot but he actually had fallen asleep. Blavat studied his sleeping face for a second before sitting down next to him again. He appeared troubled, it might be good for him to have someone beside him when he awoke.

As it turned out, it was.

* * *

Sweat beading on his brow, Gregory's eyes snapped open, he sat bolt upright with a gasp.

"Are you alright?" Blavat asked calmly, not wanting to stress the singer further.

Violet shoved a hand through his damp hair, "I'm fine," he said, voice shaky.

That sounded fake but okay, Blavat dropped the subject as Violet clearly wanted him to and just nodded.

"Will you…" Violet seemed to think better of his request and trailed off but after shuddering at an image in his head he tried again, "would you sit with me, for a while?"

An odd feeling hit Blavat in the chest, it had been many years since someone had turned to him for comfort.

"Of course."

He shifted closer ever so slightly and Gregory leaned back in the windowsill, his hand brushed Blavat's but neither of them moved away.

"I'll help you," Violet promised, "I'll go along with whatever it is you're doing. I don't care if it's illegal. Just please don't make my friends miserable, they don't deserve that."

Blavat's eyes widened, did he know? No, how could he? They'd been so careful…

"I have no idea what you mean," he said with a pleasant smile, "I'm just invested in the Star Music Hall's success, that's all." Oh wasn't _that_ the truth. He was _very_ invested in the Music Hall being a success, but not in the way everyone thought.

Or almost everyone.

Violet's purple eyes asked Blavat not to lie to him, "I just told you, I don't care what you're doing, I'll help you. Just treat my friends well."

Blavat slipped his hand into Gregory's and squeezed in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"I can do that," he lied smoothly.

Violet gave him a look that said he didn't believe a word he said but that was the best he could hope for, so they became partners, in a sense. What neither of them could have seen coming was becoming partners in another sense.

* * *

Blavat's smile as he reassured Lawrence, Herman and Edgar that Gregory would be fine with a bit of rest was sweet, but his hand, resting on the former Prefect's shoulder, was shaking.

The second after the other members of the Starlight Four left he said, "that's it, I'm telling Lord Sirius that I need to find someone else. You can't keep doing this, it's hurting you."

Violet rubbed his elbow where the needle had gone in, "I'm fine, you said it yourself; I just need to take better care of myself."

"I lied and we both know that," Blavat said uncharacteristically flatly, Violet eyed him through his long hair, Blavat was really upset and he wanted to make the purple-haired male feel better but...

"I promised I'd help you. Finding someone else doesn't really help does it?"

Blavat kissed him hard, and then cradled his face with both tattooed hands, "forget our 'promise'! I don't care about that anymore. I can't lose you."

A lump rose in Violet's throat and he wound his arms around his lover's neck, thinking of all the wrong they'd done and all the wrong they had yet to do. "You might have to."

* * *

 **Done! Also if anyone has a request I'd love to try it. Bye guys!**


	12. Rumour has it: Edward x Soma

**Hi guys, I'm back!**

 **To Yusuki6 and goopy gilscarbo; thank you both for your lovely reviews; and also to goopy gilscarbo; that's almost exactly what I did. But it was a bowl, not a hat :)**

 **Also my actual ships for the Weston boys and co are: Redmond x Bluewer, Greenhill x Violet and Edward x Cheslock but incidentally I don't mind Edward x Soma, I think they would be cute together. What about you guys?**

 **Anway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rumour has it:

* * *

"Edward Midford!" Edward, who had been dozing off in his chair, snapped awake when his mother stormed up to him.

"Yes mother?" he asked, leaping to his feet. He was in trouble after his stunt with the Funtom 5 so he wasn't too surprised his mother was yelling but he wondered what had set her off this time. She might be strict but she didn't usually start shouting without an immediate reason.

"I don't believe this," Francis lectured. "First you go and pull this stunt," Francis waved her hand dismissively to show what she thought of the Funtom Music Hall, "and then you start engaging in public displays of affection with your beau _without telling your family that you had one?!_ Why did I have to find out my own son was seeing someone from a _newspaper?!"_

Wait, _what?!  
_

"My what?" Edward asked blankly, there was so much wrong with his mother's words that if she had been anyone else Edward would have wondered if this was an elaborate joke.

But his mother didn't joke. Ever.

Francis brandished the newspaper she held in the hand she hadn't been gesturing at him with and Edward took it. It was open to a page with an article about the Funtom Music Hall but taken after they had finished performing and were no longer acting.

Hardcourt, Clayton and Cheslock were interacting with the crowd but Prince Soma and Edward, having already taken their turn to interact with their fans, were sitting on the edge of the stage together.

Soma was smiling at the crowd but Edward, half-dead with exhaustion from worrying about Lizzy (as he always was these days) was all but asleep, his head leaning on Soma's shoulder and his eyes staring vacantly into the distance.

He was so out of it that apparently he'd _somehow_ failed to notice that either he or Soma (and Edward was pretty sure it hadn't been him) had taken the other person's hand, lacing their leather-clad fingers together tightly.

The article was about how the two of them dating well and truly crossed the 'public scandal' line the Music Hall had already crossed just by existing but the report was mostly positive and pointed out that the likelihood of them dating actually increased their popularity with younger female fans. Women could be so strange sometimes.

There were several other photos of the two of them together -very, very closely together- that had seemed innocuous to Edward at the time -Soma was affectionate, it didn't mean anything- but alongside the picture of them actually _hand holding_ and the article about their relationship they didn't seem so innocent.

"So," Francis put her hands on her hips, "when do we get to meet him?"

Edward's tight grip crinkled the newspaper ever so slightly, if Cheslock ever found out about this article he was _doomed,_ the obnoxious Violet Wolf prefect would _never_ let him live it down.

Not to mention there was his mother's complete lack of surprise over the fact that Edward was apparently seeing another male, add that to the fact that he most certainly _was not_ in a relationship with Soma and Edward had a lot of explaining that he really didn't want to do.

"So now all of London thinks I like men, fantastic." Edward said calmly, he wasn't just stressed and tired, he was _so_ stressed and tired he really could not have cared less about his reputation or that of his family even though he knew he really should. In modern terms: he was so done.

"No, all of London thinks this was a publicity stunt," Francis informed her son, "but I know you better than that." Her eyebrow twitched, "then again, I thought I knew that my own son wouldn't do something so garish in the first place, however-"

Edward cut her off before she could get started, "it's a mistake, there's nothing between us." His own eyebrow twitched in an expression startlingly similar to his mother's, "and I do _not_ like men."

Francis raised her other eyebrow, _now_ she seemed surprised, "no?"

 _"No!"_

* * *

"And that's what happened," Edward finished explaining the situation to Soma, who was trying very, very hard not to laugh, which Edward appreciated. "thank you for coming over to clear this up with my family, my mother's very upset I didn't introduce you before."

Edward supposed he should be grateful he had a family who wouldn't dream of loving him _in spite_ of his sexuality because they would never dream of loving him less for it but this was really getting out of hand.

He had asked Soma over to clear up a misunderstanding, not because the golden-eyed Prince's smile made his cheeks flush and his heartbeat quicken.

Because that totally did not happen. At all.

No way.

Soma pouted and it was the cutest thing Edward had ever seen.

No it wasn't.

Yes it was, "so you don't love me?" Soma asked playfully, making Edward roll his eyes.

"Stop being so light-hearted about this," he muttered, not really putting any effort into his scolding.

"That's not a no," Soma pointed out cheerfully, he threw his arms around Edward's shoulders, "I knew you loved me!"

Naturally Francis walked in at that exact moment, "this is not what it looks like." Edward said automatically.

"Liar," said Soma, his face still buried in Edward's shoulder, Edward's heartbeat was so loud he was terrified the other boy could hear it.

Soma nuzzled Edward's neck and the blond's face felt like it was on fire.

Francis gave Soma a steely look, "I expect you over for dinner tonight so we can get to know one another better," she said in a tone that showed this was not a request, "I will see you both then."

Edward knew whatever he said, his mother wouldn't believe it, so he didn't bother saying anything. After she left he let his head drop onto Soma's shoulder.

"You were no help at all!"

Soma's arms tightened around him as his shoulders shook with laughter, "I have no idea why you thought I would be."

* * *

 **Done! This one was fun to write so I hope you liked it. I admit, I'm really struggling tonight but hopefully I will update one more time in the next few hours.**

 **Bye guys!**


	13. The only exception: Grell x Ronald

**Hi guys, I'm back! And to goopy gilscarbo I was delighted to hear from you. I'm so glad you found my new chapter so quickly. I love it when a fic updates basically while you're on the page, it's happened to me a few times. And to answer questions; yes, I will write about more popular characters. And no, it's not night over here *stares at clock reading 3:31am* technically it's morning… :)**

 **I admit, I'm a Grellam shipper so this is not my forte but this was fun to write so I hope it's fun to read.**

 **Okay, it's three thirty in the morning, I'm going to bed. I'll see y'all tomorrow!**

 **And on that note...**

* * *

The only exception:

* * *

"Psst! Grell."

Grell tossed in her sleep, rolling over, away from the noise that threatened to disturb her rest.

"Greeeeeelllll."

She muttered something but otherwise kept her eyes shut and her body more or less unconscious.

"Grell." The voice badgered, "honeybun, cutie-pie, love of my life, moon of my heart, my beautiful red rose, my darling, sweet-"

Okay seriously! Grell wasn't awake enough yet to make out the words being said, but whoever that was clearly wasn't going to shut up so she was going to have to put the fear of Grell into them.

Moving like lightning, despite only being half-awake, thanks to her years of training in martial arts, Grell ripped the blanket off her bed, revealing the death scythe that slept next to her in lieu of another person which she grabbed with her other hand.

"WHO DARETH DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!-oh, hey Ronald." Realizing who it was she calmed down immediately, dropping the blanket and lowering the chainsaw with considerably more care back onto the bed. Even blind as she was without her glasses, there was no way Grell wouldn't be able to recognize her lover.

Who most certainly should not be in her room as their request for shared living quarters hadn't been approved and it was 4am.

"Hello darling, and what are you doing here?" Grell asked in her usual arch tone while fumbling for her glasses and slipping them on. Once she would have killed _anyone_ who woke her up during her beauty sleep -not that she _needed_ beauty sleep thank-you-very-much- but Ronald would always be the exception to that rule.

He was the exception to a lot of her rules actually.

Once his beloved had her glasses on Ronald smiled brightly and held up a box of cereal. "I wanted someone to eat cereal with me!"

Okay Grell may have to re-think that rule about not killing him for waking her up.

She opened her mouth to shout at him in her usual dramatic style but ended up just blowing some of her blood-coloured hair out of her face gloomily. It was way too early for shouting.

"Well fine. I might as well, since I'm already up."

Ronald looked taken aback at her easy compliance but cheerfully followed Grell into the kitchen. She pulled out two bowls and set them on the counter and Ronald poured in the cereal, a brand Grell didn't recognize, while she got out the milk.

By unspoken consent they bypassed both the kitchen counter and the dining room table to sit together on the couch. They ate quietly for a while, Ronald munching happily, Grell poking at her food, still mostly asleep.

She leaned heavily against his shoulder and Ronald shifted to accommodate her, slipping his arm around her shoulders so Grell could pillow her head against his collarbone, setting his empty bowl down on the coffee table over the scorch marks from where Alan had tried to set Eric on fire that one time.

"So you woke me up at four in the morning to eat cereal with you?" Grell asked finally as she set her bowl down in his. It hadn't even been _good_ cereal, she thought tiredly.

Ronald shifted sideways so he could stretch his legs out on her couch, pulling her onto his lap, "the cereal was just an excuse. I just wanted to be with you."

Grell's heart warmed and she smiled as she rested her head against his chest. Yeah, she'd kill _almost_ anyone who pulled this crap with her. Ronald was her only exception.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed guys, bye!**


	14. I like love you: Greenhill x Clayton

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I'm a little later than usual but you should still get at least two chapters tonight.**

 **To my lovely guest who speaks Russian; thank you for your review! What a nice thing to say, the last chapter might be my favourite so I am glad you liked it too.**

 **And to goopy gislcarbo; I am glad you liked it too! It was surprisingly fun to write. Yeah, I usually start writing at about 9pm and then update once at around midnight and once more before bed at about 4am, I am a night owl!**  
 **Don't worry, I promise I won't tell your boss!**

 **To everyone; I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I like/love you

* * *

"Say, Bluewer?"

The bespectacled Prefect looked up from his book, "yes, Greenhill?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Certainly, what is it?" The darker haired student replied, wondering. His friend was notorious for never asking for help with anything.

"Clayton."

That single word explained everything Bluewer needed to know. He shut his book and put it down, "it's not going well?"

"It's not going at all," the blond prefect admitted. "It's like no matter what I say I end up not being able to tell him how I feel and just making him more and more confused."

"That's true, you don't exactly have a way with words," Bluewer said in that brutally honest way of his. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that one of his best friends had fallen for his Fag and _he'd_ somehow been roped into helping with this romantic drama.

Also why did Green Dorm have to make everything more complicated than it had to be? They said Sapphire Owl Dorm was hard to work with when in reality it was almost always the opposite that was true. Couldn't he just say, "hey Clayton I like you as more than a friend, wanna hang out sometime?"

While Bluewer doubted that Greenhill would ever be easy-going enough to use those exact words, the solution was clear, just _spit it out.  
_

But if he couldn't do that... "Well if you can't tell him, maybe you can show him?"

* * *

Clayton stared at the vase of gentians addressed to him as though they might explode, "and where did these come from?" Some of the older and more admired students got things like roses and poems left for them but not him. He was much too boring.

"Hmm?" Maurice Cole poked his head back into the room, "oh, Prefect Greenhill got those for you."

Of all the names Clayton was expecting to hear, that was not one of them, "what? _Why?!"  
_

Cole looked away but Clayton caught sight of his eye-roll anyway, "isn't it obvious?"

Was this kid for real? "Um, _no."  
_

Clayton was no great lip-reader but he pretty clearly saw Cole mouth the words _'oh my God.'  
_

"You'll figure it out," the blond promised before vanishing after being no help whatsoever, as always.

Shrugging Clayton reminded himself to thank the Green Lion Prefect before moving the flowers to the windowsill where they'd get some light and putting the strange gesture out of his mind.

* * *

He didn't pick up on it at first, and probably wouldn't have at all if he hadn't been paying more attention to Greenhill since the older boy strangely sent him flowers, but Greenhill was acting different with Clayton than he was with everyone else.

He seemed more attentive to Clayton than he did he did to other people, asking him questions about himself, listening with genuine interest and attentiveness when he spoke, even if the topic was unspeakably boring, and remembering the things the younger student told him with a care that spoke more to his interest in Clayton than any of his questions.

He always made eye contact when he spoke to Clayton, his eyes were a lovely shade of pale green and always looked earnest, as though he was committing everything Clayton said and did to memory. He had nice eyes, and it was nice to have someone pay attention when he spoke and offer an opinion. The two were quickly becoming fast friends.

And Clayton had never been more weirded out in his _life!  
_

What was happening?! Why was Greenhill always talking to him?! Was this some sort of elaborate prank? If so; Clayton wasn't seeing the punchline. He believed they were becoming actual friends but it all seemed almost too good to be true. He'd never seen himself as someone who would, or could, become close pals with a member of the sporty Green Dorm but he really liked Greenhill and the Prefect seemed to like him back, so that was suspicious because why would he like _Clayton?_

And then there was the way Bluewer and Cole always turned away, biting their lips or cheeks to prevent themselves from laughing whenever they saw the two of them together.

Yeah, that was very disconcerting. What did they know that he didn't?

So Clayton was on edge and trying to figure out the other angle while simultaneously hoping there wasn't another angle. So when Greenhill touched his shoulder in the hall after class had ended he yelped and jumped a foot in the air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Herman said. His lips tilted up at the edges, Clayton really was too cute. But then again, he was a little bit biased.

"No, it's okay Greenhill." He squeaked, before his voice came back to regular as his heartrate went back to normal. "Sorry," he said, much calmer, "I just wasn't paying attention. Anyway, did you need something from me?"

Was that a blush on the blond Prefect's cheeks? "Uh no, I just…" He shifted uncomfortably. "I got you something."

He'd gotten Clayton a gift? The bespectacled student decided he was going to have a talk with his own Prefect because though Greenhill seemed like the perfect friend, Clayton's instincts had warned him there was more to it than that and that feeling wasn't going away, it was just getting stronger.

Before he could reply, Greenhill pulled his bookbag open and dug through it, finally producing a thick, leather-bound book.

"Oh!" Clayton's eyes went wide as he read the title, he'd been searching for this volume for ages, and he'd told Greenhill about it. The older student remembered because he always listened to what Clayton said.

Clayton's heart beat funny, Greenhill offered him the book and he took it with gentle hands.

"Thank you, very much. But you didn't have to do that for me." He said, still wondering why the blond had.

"I wanted to," Greenhill told him softly. In a more normal tone he added, "so that's it right? That's the one you wanted?"

When Clayton assured him it was and thanked him profusely again a true smile broke across the normally reserved Prefect's face.

"Well I'm really glad it's the right one." He said, and again, he seemed to genuinely mean it, "I hope you like it."

Clayton's heart thudded in his chest again and he didn't understand why.

They parted ways with a smile and, his new book tucked under his arm, Clayton crossed the school to his dorm and rapped smartly on Bluewer's door with his knuckles.

The minute his Prefect bade him to enter Clayton strode into the room saying, "okay, what the Hell is happening?"

* * *

Well he should have known better than to think he was going to get anything out of Bluewer, Clayton thought glumly. If the older student didn't want to tell him something, he wouldn't. It had been weeks and he was still fretting over his situation with Prefect Greenhill.

Although now it was less about any ulterior motive and more about the way his heart sped up to uncomfortable levels and his hands got clammy whenever Greenhill turned that perfect smile his way.

Which was always. He _always_ smiled at Clayton.

Like right now, until something about their 'friendship' clicked in Clayton's brain and he thoughtlessly blurted out a question wiped that smile right off Herman's face.

"Are we courting?" He asked blankly, having finally put the pieces together.

Greenhill stopped in the walk the two of them were taking, and shifted uncomfortably, he seemed to be trying to figure out a way to say no without saying no and yes without saying yes and was failing quite spectacularly at it.

It all made sense now.

"I…" if Herman's cheeks got any hotter they were going to catch on fire, Clayton thought absently, "I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you how I felt but I couldn't." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I should probably go."

He tried to walk away but Clayton grabbed his hand. Now, finally, the tables were turned, and Clayton was the one clumsily avoiding eye-contact while blushing a brighter red than rubies.

"You don't have to go. I…" Clayton hesitated, then took the plunge, "I really like being with you."

Greenhill stared at him for a second before his face lit up in that way that always made Clayton swoon and it _all_ made sense now.

He was going to kill Bluewer for being so unhelpful later.

As they walked off together, hand in hand, Herman Greenhill felt happier than he ever had. He was going to thank Bluewer for being so helpful later.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you liked it guys.**

 **If anyone has another pairing they would like to see written please let me know. My stories always seem to be just better when I'm writing them for someone else, I dunno why.**


	15. Stranger at night: Ronald x Grey

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry I'm late. Here is the new chapter.**

 **To my guest reviewer, thank you for your review.**

 **And to goopy gislcarbo thank you for yours too. Yes, I will write any pairing asked of me, that's what this fic is for; totally random pairings. I mostly focus on the Weston boys but I will write any pairing. Thank you for worrying about me! I have friends over tonight so my writing hasn't exactly been quick. But I will still update once more in about three hours. I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **To everyone else; enjoy!**

* * *

Stranger at night:  


* * *

Ronald talked to himself as he scribbled in his work folder, "Marietta Elwood, age 23, special notes; none."

He finished writing and chewed the end of his pen, "they'd better catch this guy soon or the bodies are really going to pile up," he was sure that law enforcement was aware of the situation but they were having trouble actually catching the spree-killer. That wasn't Ronald's problem however.

He stepped over the still-cooling body and followed the man with the knife. He wasn't sure how this was going to end but he knew wherever this man went, dead bodies would follow.

He heard the distinct sound of bone breaking, it probably wouldn't be this obvious to a human, but Ronald hadn't been human for a hundred years. Still, for a break to be that loud it would have to be something important, Ronald headed up the stairs and peeked around the first partially open door.

The spree-killer was kneeling in the middle of the room and a young man with perfect white hair and a thunderous scowl who most certainly had not been in the building previously was standing in front of him, one hand on the foil at his hip, "so you're the idiot who's managed to evade law enforcement for so long, you certainly weren't hard to find." He had a distinctly posh upper-class English accent and looked well-dressed, elegant in his finery. The sword on his belt looked elegant and expensive too and he held the hilt like he knew how to use it.

Pretty boy regarded the killer coolly for a few more seconds before putting his boot on the man's injured arm and shoving him backwards, the man howled as he fell over.

"Oh shut up," the white-haired man said unsympathetically, "do you know how much trouble you've caused me? Me, butler to the Queen of England herself, having to come all this way for a common killer!" The last word was punctuated with a vicious kick to the man's midsection.

He seemed more upset about being put out of his way than the fact that this guy had killed thirteen people but Ronald wasn't here to judge.

The man in white seemed to tire of the killer's whining, in a move so fluid and effortless even Ronald barely saw it, he unsheathed his sword and plunged it through the other man's heart.

He fell over, stone dead.

Dispassionately the Queen's butler wiped his blade on a cloth he pulled from somewhere in that outfit.

"Just be lucky I killed you here and saved you the trial," he told the corpse, tossing the cloth on the dead man's chest.

He turned to the door and caught sight of Ronald, his hand flew to his sword hilt again, "and who are you?! An accomplice?!"

Ronald nudged the door open the whole way to get a better look at the guy, incredulous, "you can see me?"

"Should I not be able to?" The shorter man demanded. Ronald really didn't have time to argue so he just held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"I'm just here to do a job, just like you." He assured the snow-haired male. Under a pair of watchful and incredulous violet-white eyes he pushed his modified death scythe inside the room and reaped the man's soul.

There was nothing unexpected in the killer's cinematic record so everything went the way Ronald expected it would-aside from the elegant -beautiful actually- white-haired man watching the proceedings with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth that said he was seeing all of this.

"I get the feeling this is slightly above my pay grade," he muttered, which made Ronald laugh.

"Yeah, a little bit," he admitted, keeping his eyes on the cinematic record and _not_ the murderer's murderer, who really was far too attractive for his own good. Or Ronald's own good. One or the other.

Finally the hand on the man's sword hilt loosened its grip. "Fine!" He said, stubbornly, "magic, monsters, I don't care, not my circus, not my monkeys." He said, quoting an old Polish proverb as he strode around the body, past Ronald and to the door.

Unfortunately for Ronald this was _his_ circus and these were his monkeys but the other male's words made him smile, he saw something fantastic and otherworldly that his mind couldn't explain and decided he didn't care because it didn't affect him directly? Ronald could respect that.

He finished with the killer's soul, what happened to him now was none of the blond's concern, so he shut his record book and hurried after the white-haired butler.

He found him descending the stairs, for someone so slender he sure could make a lot of noise, Ronald hurried to catch up with him and when one of the old, worn, wooden stairs broke under the other male's stomping Ronald was just in time to catch him by the arm and pull the other man against his chest as the whole stair gave away completely, nearly taking the white-haired man's leg with it.

"Gotcha!" Ronald yelled as he yanked the guy against his chest, holding him tightly until he regained his balance.

Instead of being startled by almost falling through a step or Ronald's sudden closeness the young human smirked, twisting slightly until he could look Ronald in the eye, and play with his tie, "now, I bet you say that to all the guys."

His job was usually so boring but tonight Ronald felt another laugh bubble up in him, who was this man who killed so easily and without compunction but would flirt good-naturedly with a complete stranger?

"No, I admit, I'm really shallow. I only say that to all the really, really cute guys." Ronald said with a wink as he set the other man back on his feet.

The white-haired man smiled as they walked down the rest of the stairs together, "cute. Well, I hope we see each other again sometime but for now, I should be off."

He gave Ronald a shallow bow and turned to leave, his every movement cat-like in its grace.

He really was candy for the eyes, Ronald admitted to himself. Suddenly he realized that he didn't even know this beautiful stranger's name. And if he didn't find out it would bug him for years.

"Wait!" He called, and the Queen's butler turned, one hand on the doorknob. "I'm Ronald Knox. What's your name?"

He smiled and it made those white eyes tinged with lavender look luminous and otherworldly in the moonlight from the window, "Charles Grey." He said simply. "Be seeing you." He yanked open the door and vanished, leaving Ronald staring at the door for a long time after he left before the blond smiled. Oh yes, he hoped he saw Charles Grey again before the time came for the other man's soul to depart this world.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you liked it!**


	16. Dancing at midnight: Redmond x Bluewer

**Hi everyone! I'm back!**

 **To goopy gilscarbo; again, thank you for your review! I am so glad I make you ship crazy ships, it's my mission in life. I actually kind of ship Ronald x Charles Grey myself. I just thought of it a while ago and said to myself; "you know what? I could really see that." And so the last chapter happened. Here is another ship I ship! I am concerned for my sleep schedules too but I am going to bed soon, I promise.**

 **This one is really short but they're actually supposed to be, I just have no control and they end up being long. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Dancing at midnight:  


* * *

Lawrence sighed for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that night, "I still can't believe we were so easily duped."

 _'You and me both,'_ Edgar wanted to say, but didn't. No need to make his friend feel worse.

The bespectacled male leaned back in his chair, "now listening to music makes me feel physically nauseous, if I never have to dance a single step again in my life it won't be a minute too soon!"

He'd always been the one for dramatics for all he accused Edgar of fusses. Redmond laughed, "come on, don't say that. Dancing can still be fun."

Bluewer raised an eyebrow at him that said; _'oh really?'_ far clearer than any spoken words.

Edgar stood and offered his friend a hand, "come on, dance with me, let's make some good memories of dancing."

Once upon a time Lawrence would have objected, but that was a lifetime ago when they hadn't covered up multiple third-degree murders together and he knew Redmond better now. So now he knew the easiest way to deal with him was to give in and do what he wanted.

He sighed heavily (again!) and took Edgar's hand, allowing the blond to pull him to his feet and into a semi-fluid Viennese waltz.

Semi-fluid as in Redmond moved fluidly and Bluewer most certainly did not.

Still, he found himself smiling as the previous Scarlet Fox Prefect pulled him closer and he rested his head on the taller male's shoulder as they swayed together, their hands and hearts intertwined.

Maybe dancing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed, see you all tomorrow! Also, if anyone has a request for a pairing and/or prompt just let me know!**


	17. A funny thing: William x Grell

**Hi guys! I'm back! Here's my next fic, hope you like it! Another short one but believe it or not, they're actually supposed to be _drabbles._ Plus I actually ship this one and that's nice.**

 **To goopy gilscarbo; thank you for your review!**

 **To everyone: enjoy!**

* * *

A funny thing:  


* * *

"I thought Mr. Spears and Miss Sutcliff were supposed to work _together,"_ one of the new trainees asked from the sidelines as William fended off an attack by the docks and Grell cheerfully jumped into the fray on the other side of the destruction area.

The guy next to him, a veteran trainee who was close to graduating, snorted as he held an arm out to prevent the other trainees from joining the fight, this was way out of their league.

"You heard wrong. It's a funny thing but Mr. Spears and Grell _never_ fight together." He told the younger reaper-to-be. "They actively avoid it."

"Avoid it?" The other reaper would-be parroted, "why? Seems kind of counter-productive."

"You'd think so usually, but not with them. The reason they don't look out for each other in a fight is because they trust the other person to stay alive. No matter how they fight with each other their trust is unbreakable."

The younger trainee, whose name was Dan, turned back to watch the veteran couple move in battle. "What do you have to go through to get that kind of trust in someone?"

Dodging an attack Grell blew William a kiss who looked away long enough to roll his eyes. Neither was concerned with the other's actions though.

Their trust was absolute.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you liked it.**


	18. Not so bad: Edward x Cole

**Hi guys, I'm back. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Not so bad:

* * *

"This is a mistake," Maurice Cole warned, clutching his boyfriend's hand.

Edward Midford squeezed his fingers, "it'll be fine, my family doesn't care that we're both boys, they just want to meet you."

"Our shared gender is the least of my worries," said the shorter blond, "they won't like me! I'm…" He trailed off, searching for the right words.

"Useless?" Edward supplied, because that was the word his silly boyfriend always used to describe himself.

Maurice gave him a mock-sour look and pulled on his arm, "I was going to say because I'm the worst person alive, but thank you for reminding me that I'm also useless, ya prick." He muttered these last two words. Edward smiled, once upon a time he'd never have dreamt that they'd be standing here having this conversation but right now he was so glad he'd taken a chance and confessed to the Scarlet Fox student, Maurice could get him to lighten up like no-one else.

"The only person who thinks you're useless is you," said Edward, "so you'll be fine. Lizzy already adores you."

"I notice you didn't deny that I'm the worst person alive," pointed out Cole, before sniffing haughtily, "of course Elizabeth adores me, I'm the only person who understands what she's talking about when she brings up hair, make-up and accessories. And it's your mother I'm worried about, you've told me so many times that she doesn't like _anyone._ Why would she like me?"

Oh _why_ had he said that?! Edward mentally kicked himself, "I, uh, was exaggerating," said the Green Lion Prefect who most certainly hadn't been exaggerating. "And she'll like you because you're _likeable._ You have good qualities, even if _you_ can't see them. And my mother will, at the very least, like you because I like you." Edward promised. His mother was strict, no denying that, but she could tell what was truly important to her children and Maurice was important to Edward. She wouldn't bodily throw him out of the house at least.

Probably.

With any luck.

* * *

It did not go well, it was a sign of Maurice's backbone of steel -whatever his faults, he wasn't a coward- that he didn't shrink under Francis' stern gaze, but no matter what he did or didn't or didn't do she didn't warm up to him, at all.

Maurice told himself he didn't care, it didn't matter, as long as Edward loved him he could deal with anything else, but the truth was; he did care. He didn't want to come between Edward and his family, he loved him, the last thing he wanted to do was make him unhappy. And from what he had heard from Edward his mother was an exceptional woman and he did want Francis to like him.

But no matter what he did or said her impression of him didn't change from flighty, airheaded double-crosser.

He supposed that was his own fault, he gave that impression to people for a reason. He was blond and perky almost to the point of being bubby and though he had grown out of being a backstabber, good deeds were far quicker forgotten than bad ones.

But he doubted that even if he was perfect in every way Francis would like him, Edward was her only son and she was protective of him. But he wasn't perfect, he hadn't been good enough for Redmond, why would he be good enough for Francis?

It was these self-depreciating thoughts that Cole was thinking when he heard Edward yell.

Part of the stone balcony railing above Edward and Lizzy had been weakened over time and just collapsed, the older brother had instinctively twisted to cover his sister and now his arm was bleeding from a bloody furrow in his arm.

Francis ran over but Maurice was quicker, he stopped to check on Lizzy who was upset and understandably shaken then he took Edward's arm gently in both his hands, inspecting the wound as he yanked off Edward's suit jacket. Edward grimaced and bore it but Maurice was more upset than Lizzy,

"Baby look at you, you're all covered in blood," he said miserably as he peeled off Edward's suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeve, the cut was long but it wasn't too bad. However even though Edward hid it well and was stronger than most people but there would never be a time when seeing the man he loved hurt didn't distress him.

Francis watched blood run over Maurice's perfect manicure but the slender blond didn't seem to notice, he was highly concerned but his hands were steady as they padded the jacket against Edward's arm and then bound it there with both their ties. "Why do you keep getting hurt?!" He demanded angrily, brushing aside tears impatiently, leaving a bloody smear on his cheek, "it's downright _worrying."_

Edward reached out with his good hand and tilted Maurice's chin up with a gentler touch than Francis had ever seen him use, "why would I worry? I have you to patch me up."

Maurice leaned over and threw his arms around Edward, careful not to jostle his wound and the Green Lion prefect wrapped his uninjured arm around the smaller male's figure, crushing Maurice to him. Francis reluctantly let herself smile.

Maybe Maurice Cole wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it.**


	19. To Do: Bluewer x fem Cheslock

**Hi guys, I'm back. Hope you like this one. It's kind odd, well that's my opinion anyway. Also I gave fem!Cheslock a first name, it's Jessamine. If anyone has any suggestions for a first name for Cheslock or Clayton I'd love to hear it because I'm probably going to want to call one of them by their first name at some point.**

 **Slightly AU.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To Do:

* * *

Lawrence Bluewer had met Gregory Violet's half-sister Jessamine Cheslock once or twice before and thought her odd. She didn't look, act or dress the way young ladies were typically supposed to do but according to Violet she was such a good musician, seamstress and cook that she was allowed her eccentrics, artists were strange, they just were, Violet himself was proof of that.

Aside from (or perhaps because of) finding her odd, Bluewer quite liked Cheslock, as she was commonly known, she was witty and bright and not afraid to speak her mind which was generally frowned upon in women but he found it refreshing and it seemed to keep her happy so why not?

So when Bluewer was warned by Violet that if he stayed over during school break (to work on a project with Violet) Cheslock would likely bother them a lot he wasn't too worried.

That was until he saw her again for the first time in over a year.

Shit! She wasn't a little girl anymore, perfect skin, long dark hair, pouty red lips and dancing purple eyes. She definitely didn't look how he remembered her and from the second she saw him her face lit up in a huge grin, "hey Bluewer!" She said cheerfully, stopping her ascension up the stairs above him, her violin tucked under one arm.

She placed her violin on a nearby side table and quickly descended the stairs until she was standing in front of him, "nice seeing you again, it's been a while. You look good." This fairly innocent statement was accompanied by a sultry smirk that made her words seem far less innocuous.

They shouldn't be standing here like this, Violet had gone to get his notes for the project and no-one else was in the room, it wasn't proper. Still, since she was here with him it would be rude not to continue the conversation, right?

"So do you," Bluewer said truthfully, making Cheslock's smile widen.

"Thanks." Was that a blush on her cheeks? Suddenly she seemed shy, "I should go, I have violin practice to do and it looks like you have work to do too."

Bluewer blinked, taken aback, "certainly," he said hesitantly, "I wouldn't want to keep you from your music, nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too."

Cheslock beat a hasty retreat, which was weird for her, weirder than normal, at least. A second or so later Gregory reappeared.

"Shall we?" He held up their work.

As Bluewer followed him, he noticed a piece of paper, folded into quarters lying on the ground at the bottom of the stairs, he was sure it hadn't been there before, the room had been impeccable. Maybe Cheslock had dropped it? It was probably sheet music, knowing her. He picked it up and shoved it in his pocket, he'd give it back to her when he saw her next and if it wasn't hers chances were that she would know what to do with it anyway, but for now, he had work to do.

* * *

Unfortunately he forgot about the paper until he got changed for the night, shrugging he put it on his bedside table and decided to give it back in the morning.

Now Bluewer was assuming the paper was sheet music, knowing Cheslock but in case it was a love letter or something personal he hadn't looked, but during the night the paper unfolded and after he slipped his glasses on, he caught sight of something on the paper.

His name.

Now, normally Lawrence would never dream of going through a young lady's things but he wasn't sure a saint would have the willpower to let this go, especially when the young lady in question was _Jessamine Cheslock_ , and he was no saint.

He unfolded the paper and glanced at it curiously, it was a list, more specifically a 'To Do' list, it consisted of mostly basic things; finish embroidery, learn current piano piece, visit friends, and _his name.  
_

Okay, now Lawrence was confused, what did 'To Do' mean when his name was involved-oh…

His cheeks heated even as he told himself that by 'do' Cheslock probably didn't mean _physically._

But what if she did though?!

Well that was slightly flattering and _highly_ inappropriate, they weren't married or even engaged, Hell, they weren't even courting. Surely she meant something else, maybe he'd ask her when he gave it back.

Lawrence's snickered, there was not a chance in Hell he was asking her to elaborate on what she meant by that. He didn't have the guts, he'd just pretend he hadn't seen any of it, he shouldn't have looked in the first place, regardless of what it said.

He found her on the stairs again, she looked slightly distressed wringing her skirt in her skirt in her hands and muttering to herself as she peered in all the nooks and crannies in the room.

She was looking for something, and he was pretty sure he knew what.

"Lose something?" He asked, making her jump.

"Yeah," she admitted eventually, after a couple of seconds of staring, "just a piece of paper."

He held up the folded sheet of paper he held, "this piece of paper."

It was almost funny how Cheslock froze, her body going perfectly still, her hands clenched on her over-ruffled skirts. "I, um, how much of that did you read?" She asked almost timidly, definitely with something like a guilty conscience.

He'd been meaning to avoid the issue but looking into her dark purple eyes Bluewer found he couldn't lie, "why was my name on this?" He asked gently, he understood what she'd meant by that, or at least he thought he did, what he didn't understand was, why him?

Now Cheslock determinedly avoided his gaze, but she was never one to be anything other than brutally honest so it wasn't long before she mumbled quietly, "because I like you."

 _'Because I like you,'_ the words rang in Bluewer's head, never had he considered there may be attachment behind her cheekily written words, he'd thought this was a joke born from -maybe- physical attraction or even just availability, it looked like he'd been wrong.

He held out the list, she plucked it from his fingers, ripped it in half and shoved both halves into the sash at her waist.

"So." She said into the silence.

"So." He repeated and immediately wished he hadn't, she'd just told him she liked him, was that really the best he could come up with?

"I'm not going to apologize for writing something so 'unseemly'," she quoted the words with pale fingers and a dismissive curl of her lip, "it's stupid that young women aren't supposed to have any sort of physical wants. And desire?" An unladylike snort, "forget it! But I'm sorry if I, uh, made you uncomfortable or put you in a difficult position or…something..." She trailed off, words had never been Cheslock's forte, he knew that much about her.

He wasn't totally sure how to answer that, he wasn't uncomfortable and he agreed with her about the wants and needs of women, they were human too, why should they pretend they weren't? But he couldn't get over the fact that she liked him, in _any_ sense of the word?

Why would she? He was the very definition of the word 'bland' and she the very definition of eye-catching.

"You can just forget this ever happened," she said, turning away, "I'll see you around. Or not."

Okay, there was no way Bluewer could let this go, he had no idea why Cheslock would like him but since she did he knew he would be a fool to let a girl like that walk away.

"Hey, Jessamine?" He called.

She turned slowly, "yeah?"

"Maybe…" he blushed and hurried on before he could lose his nerve, "maybe I could be first on your dance card at the next get together?"

A smile slowly lit up Cheslock's face and she nodded, "a dance. Yeah, I can work with a dance."

* * *

 **Done. Bye!**


	20. Paper Hearts: Clayton x Cole

**Hi everyone! I'm back, sorry I'm so late, I have had a busy few days and writing this one was like paddling up a river during a storm. But I'm here now and I will update again on time in a little under an hour.**

 **You guys reviewed again! I have missed hearing from you over the last few days, then suddenly everyone reviewed at once and I didn't know where to look first! I am glad you guys liked the fics, even if a couple of them were short, this one is one of the longer ones.**

 **To goopy gilscarbo; I am glad you liked the fics and fem!Cheslock's name, I went through so many before I found one I really liked, I haven't even got a headcannon name for male Cheslock. I hope your work is easing up on you. Thank you for being concerned about me, but I have just been busy, I should be fine now.**

 **To my guest who speaks Russian; I don't know what I should call you but I am glad you liked the fics!**

 **And to Angel597, I am glad you like that ship because I actually really do too. I am glad you like my writing but I am not writing anything more than one-shots/drabbles for Black Butler at the moment becuase I have a nasty habit of losing interest in a fic half of the way through and dropping it, sometimes for years, before updating again.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews!**

 **Ugh, long Author's Note! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Paper Hearts:

* * *

Ugh, finally! He'd been waiting _weeks_ to re-read this book for his classical literature class and it had _finally_ been put back on the shelf.

Maurice Cole sighed heavily through his nose and took the book to the table where the rest of his papers sat. He didn't even want to read the stupid thing, it was boring, but he'd only thumbed through it the first time (because it was boring) and really needed to refresh his memory on the topics it contained if he wanted to pass this class. So he had to read the book.

Maurice read slowly, as he did when he was bored out of his mind, jotting down notes until he came to something that made him pause with a horrified squeak.

Someone had _written_ something in this book! There were _words_ in _ink_ scrawled in the margin! Who would do that to a book?!

He was horrified, not only at a book being defaced, but at the writer's opinion. They were wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. This was not up for debate, this was fact and they were wrong!

 _'You are wrong,'_ Cole found himself writing in the margin beneath the other person's writing. What did it matter? The book had already been scribbled on.

Thinking he should probably explain himself he went on to point out why before finishing his notes and shutting the book, replacing it on the shelf, he didn't really need to take it with him. That was a horrible thing he'd done to that poor book but now, hopefully, anyone else who read it wouldn't be swayed by the other person's idiot opinion.

* * *

A week or so later and Maurice found himself back in the library and studying that damn book again, turned out that he needed more information than he had, and this was the only book on the subject that he knew of that he hadn't read cover to cover.

He flicked past the page he'd written on, then stopped and flicked back. He'd just caught it before he turned the page, more writing, someone had written back!

It only took a quick glance at the two sets of handwriting that weren't his own to confirm that a new person hadn't joined their discussion, the same person had written back.

And _boy_ did he have an opinion!

Maurice actually found himself laughing as he scrawled an answer underneath the other boy's writing, even continuing on to the next page, heedless of the paper he was using now. He'd buy the school another copy of this book at the end of the year.

He slipped the book back on the shelf and went to class, smiling the whole day.

* * *

The next time Cole was in the library he yanked the book of the shelf and flipped through it and was not disappointed, the other person had written back.

He grew to really look forward to writing back to whomever it was, they were witty and very intelligent and always backed up their opinions with facts. (Even if their opinions were WRONG, and their facts only the bare details of a much more complicated story). It was like having a pen pal but with destroying school property involved.

They only ever really talked about the book and book-related things but you could tell a lot about someone by their choice of literature and their views on it. The boy (and Maurice was guessing it was a student since no teacher would condone this childish and destructive behaviour) was observant, patient and kind but hard on people, while Cole was more likely to forgive the characters of the book their flaws (God knew, he himself had a few) the other boy was quite unforgiving, it made Maurice laugh.

* * *

It became the best part of his day until he was almost skipping into the library but all of that came to an abrupt halt when he saw someone sliding the book back onto the shelf and worse, recognized that person.

Cole ducked back around the corner, hiding from view even though it wasn't really necessary, it's not like he could tell Maurice had been heading for that book just because he walked into the room.

Oh why, why, why, why, why did it have to be _Clayton._ That it was one of the students who knew exactly how bad Cole used to be (he liked to think he'd gotten better) was bad, but that it was his pre-teen crush was even worse!

Yeah, back before his diva transformation, timid little Maurice Cole had possessed a _huge_ crush on the slightly older boy with the dark, dark eyes, who always seemed to get every question right and who had hair that looked as soft as silk and…

Maurice groaned and put his face in his hands. Okay _maybe_ he wasn't as over his crush as he liked to convince himself he was!

But Clayton knew him, actually knew him. He might be enjoying their little back-and-fourth banter _now_ but if he ever found out it was Maurice he was writing to he'd be massively disappointed. Why wouldn't he be? Who'd want to write to Maurice?

Cole exited the library without looking back and over the next two weeks became aware of Clayton checking the book for further writings and looking disappointed every time there wasn't any, but pretended not to notice.

It was better this way. For Clayton.

* * *

It was on the third week, when Maurice was reading (a different book! Somewhere else!) that he felt a book gently hit him on the shoulder.

He looked behind him as Clayton crouched down next to him on the grass, the book they had been writing in still in his hand and resting on Cole's shoulder.

Maurice's smiled politely, a questioning look in his eyes, "can I help you with something, Prefect Clayton?"

"Not really," Clayton said bluntly, he'd become a lot more outgoing and out-spoken since his stint in the Funtom 5, "I was just wondering why you'd stopped writing back."

Maurice's eyes widened, well, denial was off the table then, not that Maurice would have lied anyway, he had a pretty strict honesty policy these days since being a lying bastard hadn't exactly worked out for him. But this meant Clayton had already known Maurice was the one he was writing to!

So no harm in telling the truth then, "I didn't think you'd want to write to me," he said frankly.

Clayton gave him a slight smile but it was enough to make Cole's heart flip. "You thought wrong. But maybe instead of disfiguring school property we could talk like normal people? Maybe at dinner?"

Maurice's cheeks turned pink, even as he told himself it wasn't like that, Clayton's smile said it was _exactly_ like that. "Sounds great," he managed.

"Great, can't wait," said Clayton. Before standing back up and walking away he reached out and twirled one of Maurice's perfect blond curls around his finger before letting it slip through his grasp.

He left the book they'd been writing in with Cole who clutched it to his chest, that same lock of hair now brushing his cheek and making his skin burn. He could barely contain his excitement.

And to think; he'd once hated this book.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I never meant to write about Maurice Cole as much as I do.**

 **See y'all in about an hour!**


	21. An excuse: Cheslock x Soma

**Hi everyone, I'm back, hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

An excuse:  


* * *

It was two weeks before the Cricket Tournament began and Cheslock was freaking out.

Not about the actual Tournament itself, that he was quite looking forward to since he had a competitive streak a mile wide. It was the ceremony beforehand he dreaded.

Soma Asman Kadar walked into the music room just in time to see Cheslock groan and 'thunk' his head down on the cover of the piano he was seated in front of.

"What's wrong?" Asked the friendly Scarlet Fox student.

"None of your bleeding business!" Cheslock snarled, head still on the piano, eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look at the prince.

He'd had a _massive_ crush on Soma from the minute they met, when he'd almost taken the older boy's head off for yelling at Violet, and to make his life harder, Soma was both incredibly nice and _insanely_ hot.

So Cheslock was dealing with this the same way he dealt with everything; by being a gigantic asshole.

Bulletproof.

Soma smiled at the irritated student, seemingly unaffected, well he was Ciel Phantomhive's best friend so he probably had pretty thick skin. "Come on, tell me," he prodded gently, "maybe I can help."

Ugh, stupid, dumb, too-handsome, happy, thoughtless, really, really attractive prince!

"It's the cricket ceremony," Cheslock confessed grumpily, opening his eyes; it was hard to glare with his eyes shut.

"Oh, you don't like social situations?" Soma guessed, it was a pretty fair assumption.

"Nah, it's not that," Cheslock demurred, even as he told himself he wasn't telling Soma. He actually didn't really mind social situations like dances and parties, he liked the lively energy and the music of events, so long as he didn't actually have to be _social_ at social situations, they were okay.

"I just… can't…dance…" the admission was forced out through gritted teeth. "Like, at all."

Soma stared at him blankly for a second, then; "wait, what sort of English noble kid can't dance?!"

Thank you, now Cheslock felt so much better. He clenched his teeth until he heard them creak. "I just never really got around to learning." He'd always been a musical prodigy and both he and his family had believed that was more important and focused on that instead.

But being able to dance was just _slightly_ important in this day and age and if he embarrassed Violet Wolf dorm at the ceremony he'd never be able to look his Prefect in the eye again and that was highly distressing.

Cheslock didn't give a fig about anyone else but he cared what Violet thought of him.

Soma looked relieved, "well if that's all, I could help you learn right now," he offered, "come on, it won't be that bad," he coaxed, extending his hand.

Cheslock looked at him as though he was crazy but the saying 'beggars can't be choosers,' flashed through his mind. He needed to be at least marginally competent and dancing and Soma was offering to help. Not only that but Cheslock could never bring himself to admit he had failings to anyone else and it was his own fault he didn't know how to dance, _and_ dancing with Soma sounded fantastic so…

He took Soma's hand once he got off the bench, "fine. But if you tell anyone…" he let the threat trail off.

Soma laughed and pulled him closer, "don't worry, I won't! I'm not that dumb."

"Sure…" Cheslock muttered, but the taller boy just laughed as he coaxed the Violet student through mostly-forgotten steps.

Cheslock had been right, being so close to Soma was amazing, the newer student might not be partially using this as an excuse to be closer to him, but Cheslock sure was.

Soma laughed and stepped closer until they were almost nose to nose, "see, this isn't so bad!" He pulled Cheslock closer and smiled amorously.

Cheslock couldn't help but grin back, "yeah, you might be right."

* * *

 **Done! Hope you liked it! Remember to review and tell me if you have a pairing you'd like me to write about.**

 **I may be late updating again tomorrow and I might even only update once, I will be busy again tomorrow, but I am sure I will update _something._**

 **See you all then!**


	22. Skirts and Secrets: Redmond x fem Ronald

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I didn't update too late.**

 **Thank you goopy for your review, I hope you like this one too.**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Skirts and Secrets:

* * *

Considering the strictly gender-separated nature of their school and Victorian England in general, Redmond was surprised when he found out there was a woman now working in the school administration.

He met her once, a very beautiful young woman with two-toned hair; the underside that hung around her shoulders was a dark, chocolate brown but the hair on the top of her head and the back was a bright blonde. Her eyes were also two-toned, a bright green with a vivid gold inner ring behind large black frames.

She was cheerful and funny and her name was Veronica Knox. And there was something about her, a glow to her skin or the way she moved that made her stick in Edgar's head longer than she should have. Like he'd thought before, she _was_ very beautiful but that wasn't it, there was just something _else_ about her…

He quite liked her cheery disposition and she seemed to like him too, she remembered his name at least, Violet teased Redmond for having a crush but he was happy just to have a friend. If that's what she was. But s much as he liked Veronica that feeling of _otherness_ that hung around her never seemed to go away.

* * *

Eventually Edgar found out why, one of the older teachers had a heart attack and died during the night, when he didn't show up for class the next day Redmond went looking for him, as a prefect he was entrusted with things like keys.

He found the man on the ground, Veronica was kneeling beside him, she didn't seem to notice Edgar appear in the doorway or hear his horrified gasp, she was murmuring to herself as she wrote, "Alfred Michen, age 55, cause of death: heart attack, special notes: none.

She grabbed the long handle of the device next to her, the minute she wheeled it over Professor Michen's corpse what looked like white reels of film exploded from him, each showing moving snippets of the man's life. Only then, at Redmond's strangled sound of absolute amazement did Veronica turn to him.

"Hey Edgar," her voice was as cheery as if they had passed each other in the hall during lunch, until she looked down, "aww Hell, I knew I should have gone back to being invisible to humans."

That sentence finally prompted him to speak, "who are you? What are you?"

To his surprise, Veronica crossed the room and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Someone you'd be better off forgetting," she said sadly, "it's a shame, I really liked you."

Yeah, he'd really liked her too.

She moved to retrieve the strange machine that roared loudly when it was on and dug up the carpet. "Say you found him like this, forget I was ever here Edgar. Trust me; it's for the best."

* * *

To his surprise he found he still did, trust her that was. He never forgot the strange, beautiful woman with the two-toned hair, not ever and many years later, after Edgar Redmond took his last breath, he was strangely unsurprised to find her standing by his corpse.

Again, she did not look up from the notebook she was scribbling in, but this time she knew he was there, "are you ready to go?" She asked Redmond, she looked as beautiful and as young as she had on the day they met.

With a start Edgar realised that he too was about the same age as when they met, maybe a few years older, "go where Veronica?" He asked, instead of questioning her.

Now Ronnie Knox looked up with a start, "you remember me."

"You were unforgettable," Ronnie stared at him for a second and then a beaming smile broke across her face at his answer, then she sobered, remembering his question.

"Well, that's up to you really. You can take your time to adjust and when you're ready we'll reincarnate you back into the human world. You'll forget all about this life and be able to live another one. Or you can go live in the afterlife for as long as you like without being reincarnated or…" she trailed off for a second, "it's not exactly protocol and I don't even know why I'm offering but-"

"I want to stay with you," Edgar said, guessing how that sentence was going to finish and wanting it, badly.

Another smile crept onto Ronnie's face, "or you could stay with me," she finished, "are you sure?"

"Yes," said Edgar immediately, "whatever it is you are, whatever it is you do, I want to be there. I want to know all of it Veronica."

Ronnie smiled and held out her hand, "I want that too."

* * *

 **Done. This one was weird, wasn't it?**


	23. A lot like: Bluewer x Edward

**So, I actually did update twice tonight, and relatively on time too.**

 **Hope you enjoy guys, see you tomorrow!**

* * *

A lot like:

* * *

His wig was itchy and his skirts were hot but Lawrence Bluewer was a Prefect of this school and he was going to make this play work goddamn it!

 _"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_  
 _It is the east and Juliet is the sun!_  
 _Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_  
 _Who is already sick and pale with grief_  
 _That thou her maid art far more fair than she._  
 _Be not her maid, since she is envious."_

Edward stepped onto the stage, talking, his voice was soft, but clear and carried across the room, unlike Bluewer who felt ridiculous playing Juliet, Edward looked fantastic as Romeo, the practice was going smoothly, everything was going well...

There was a huge crash offstage and they both heard Cheslock's voice yell "my bad!"

Bluewer and Edward both sighed, "let's pack up for the day, we're not going to get anything else done here," said Bluewer.

Edward nodded and Lawrence turned to get off the fake balcony they'd constructed only to remember that Greenhill and Redmond had already begun taking it apart, his way down was now blocked.

Seeing the issue, Edward motioned to him, "jump."

Without a second's hesitation Bluewer jumped off the balcony and Edward caught him, bridal-style, Edward would always catch him when he fell, Lawrence knew.

After Edward set him back on his feet Bluewer brushed a lock of hair off his face with an impatient hand.

Edward reached out and trailed his fingers over his boyfriend's cheekbone, "O that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" He quoted softly.

Lawrence smiled at him, his boyfriend knew all the lines to Romeo and Juliet before they even started that stupid play, he'd never admit it but Edward Midford was a hopeless romantic.

As they walked off together, the backs of their hands subtly brushing, Bluewer knew their story wouldn't be anything like Romeo and Juliet's.

Their story would have a happy ending.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you liked it guys!**


	24. Sun and Sky: Ciel x fem Soma

**Hi guys, sorry I'm a bit late, writing has been really hard for me recently, but here's the next fic; I hope you like it!**

 **To goopy gilscarbo and my guest reviewer who speaks Russian; thank you both for your reviews! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Sun and Sky:  


* * *

Looking back now, Ciel couldn't believe he'd been so stupid.

The day he and Soma met he had dismissed the Indian Princess from his mind almost immediately, out of sight, out of mind, as the saying went. He had been so blinded by rage that he failed to realize that the light needed to pull him out of his darkness was right in front of him.

So. Damn. Stupid.

But he was older now, and wiser, and he had grown to accept the love his friend gave him so freely, learned to adore the warmth that she seemed to emanate, let her kindness heal his shredded heart.

Ciel had been almost frightened to wake up one morning and realize he couldn't live without her but he hadn't been surprised, maybe just surprised that it had taken him this long to realize it.

And maybe nothing could completely banish his memories of the horrors of his childhood, but the happy surprise on Soma's face the night he proposed to her and the love in her eyes the day they said 'I Do,' did a pretty good job.

And maybe his life wasn't perfect but, as he watched his wife, laughing, chase their two children; seven year old Agni Vincent Phantomhive and five year old Rachel Angela Phantomhive around the gardens of the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel knew he didn't need a perfect life. He had something better.

He was happy and utterly, blissfully, in love.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you liked it guys! See you in a couple of hours!**


	25. Convince me: Vincent x Diedrich

**Hi everyone, I'm back. Hope you enjoy this chapter. See you all tomorrow!**

* * *

Convince me:

* * *

"I don't suppose I can convince you to stay in England?" Vincent says casually the day before Diedrich is due to leave for Germany, because of course he would wait until _now_ to bring the subject up.

Vincent's voice is relaxed but the hands twisting his sleeves are tense and there is an undercurrent of almost-desperation in his words, Diedrich is equally as not-casual when he replies, "you haven't given me a reason to."

The silence between them is thick, heavy, all the words unsaid hanging between them like the clouds overhead.

The words tremble on Vincent's lips, just three little words, ones he had owed Diedrich for years, had expressed in a thousand different ways but had never actually _said,_ he had never allowed himself to be that vulnerable.

Vincent knows that if he doesn't tell Diedrich how he feels the other man will think it's because of something he has done, that he's not good enough for Vincent when in reality it's the other way around; Vincent is the one that is not, and never has been; good. Not for Deidrich, not for anyone.

But he does love him. He loves the taller male with every little piece of his blackened heart and non-existent soul.

But he's the Queen's Guard dog and what's more; he's Vincent Phantomhive, and he cannot allow himself to be so vulnerable.

So he swallows the words before they can escape and says nothing; when Deidrich leaves the next morning Vincent lets him go, and lets him take Vincent's heart and all of his vulnerabilities with him. It's only when the carriage is out of sight that Vincent sighs heavily and allows himself to utter the three little words that would have given his soul-mate reason to stay by his side forever.

 _"I love you."_

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed. Bye guys!**


	26. You and Me: Clayton x Bluewer

**Hi everyone, I'm back! Hope you like this one!**

* * *

You and Me:  


* * *

"Prefect Bluewer?" Clayton shook his shoulder, the other boy barely stirred, if it weren't for the faint rasp of his breathing -Bluewer was just recovering from a cold- Clayton would have thought he was dead, that's how deeply asleep he was, lying on the couch.

Clayton shook him again but only half-heartedly, he couldn't really bring himself to wake Lawrence up, he looked so peaceful here, that constant crease between his eyebrows was gone and his hard eyes were closed, it made him look younger, like the boy he once would have been instead of the young man with the weight of the world on his shoulders he was now.

When Bluewer didn't stir, Clayton gave up, he made to leave only to discover his secret boyfriend had grabbed his sleeve in his sleep, preventing him from leaving.

With a sigh Clayton sat on the ground beside Bluewer's head, resting his captive arm on the couch beside his sleeping boyfriend before leaning back and shutting his own eyes.

Maybe sleeping here for a while wasn't such a bad idea. After all, there was no one on Earth Clayton would rather wake up next to.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed!**


	27. Flower's Web: Claude x Alois

**Hi guys, I'm back!**

 **This one isn't particularly romantic, more like pre-romantic but it has the inherent romance of soulmates so there's that.**

 **Hope you enjoy! See you tomorrow!**

* * *

Flower's Web:  


* * *

The bell over the shop door tinkled as Claud Fastis entered the shop, "I'll be with you in a second!" A voice yelled from the back.

Claud looked around while he waited, it was a pretty shop, filled with flowers of all kinds, and even though they were indoors there seemed to be butterflies everywhere, as well as pictures of butterflies on the walls and painted on the ceiling.

The sound of hurried footsteps as the florist approached, "Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting! Can-" The speaker broke off with a strangled gasp.

Claud stared, he couldn't help himself, this young man was an absolute stranger, he had never met this boy, maybe eighteen or nineteen before, but every detail of every feature had been burned into Claud's memory… he'd dreamed of this boy since he himself was a teen. He'd never thought he was real.

"You…you're…" The blue-eyed blond seemed to be having trouble too, staring at Claud with wide-eyed fascination, "do we… know each other?"

"I think..." the spider researcher said slowly, "that we might."

The boy smiled, "well, I'm Lois Trancie, It's nice to meet you…again!"

The name sounded right but not _quite_ one-hundred percent right, still, Claud knew this was the one he had been searching for without even knowing it, "Hello Lois, I'm Claud Fastis, it's nice to meet you. Again."

* * *

 **Done! See y'all tomorrow! Remember, if anyone has a pairing they'd like me to write about, just ask.**


	28. Roses and Holly: Redmond x Edward

**Hello everyone! I'm back!**

 **To my guest reviewer who speaks Russian; thank you for your review!**

 **Hope you enjoy guys!**

* * *

Roses and Holly:  


* * *

It actually started because of Lizzy.

Edward had no idea how their friendship started but somehow his wonderful, kind and forgiving little sister managed to strike up a friendship with Edgar Redmond of all people.

Edward had thought that after Blavat and the issue with the Phantomhive twins, Lizzy wouldn't want to see or hear from anyone even remotely involved in the Star Music Hall ever again but as he had mentioned before Lizzy was wonderful, kind and forgiving.

So Edward saw a lot more of Edgar Redmond than he thought he would and the two got closer.

The older boy was depressed, understandably, and Lizzy refused to let him wallow in his own sadness, Lizzy was good at making people happy. So she saw him often and of course Edward went with her.

Then Redmond ended up visiting them and Edward began to get the feeling that he was visiting Edward himself as much as Lizzy.

The two of them got closer, Edward was never good at admitting things verbally but he was just as invested in Redmond's happiness as his sister, maybe more so.

And one evening, when they were talking, getting things off their chest, Edgar leaned over and kissed him. Edward didn't startle, didn't flinch.

It felt right.

And then they grew closer, and when they were living together and Edward got to wake up every morning with the man he loved he remembered that it had all started with Lizzy.

"Thank you," he mouthed to his sister as Edgar took his hand and leaned against his shoulder.

And Lizzy just smiled the smile of a job well done.

* * *

 **Lizzy is the best. Done! Hope you enjoyed!**


	29. When: Redmond x Bluewer

**Hi everyone! I know I just updated but I actually have things to do at 4am so I'm going to update again now, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When:

* * *

When they were thirteen, they met.

When they were fourteen, Redmond realized he loved the other boy.

When they were fifteen, Bluewer realized he loved Redmond too, he might have been the smarter of the two but he had always been the slower of the two when it came to emotions.

When they were sixteen, they had their first kiss, Bluewer blushed like crazy afterwards but smiled when Redmond pulled him closer and kissed him again.

When they were seventeen, they stood over Derrick Arden's body together and knew that for better or worse, this bond between them would never be broken.

When they were eighteen, they were expelled from school for the murders, they clutched each other's hands tighter than ever.

When they were nineteen, they found out they'd been involved in more murders, Redmond slipped his arms around Bluewer's waist and squeezed, Bluewer's arms went around his shoulders in return and they simply held one another.

When they were twenty, they lay together and knew this was the place they were always supposed to be. For better or worse.

* * *

 **Done. Hope you liked it.**


	30. Do this: Greenhill x Soma

**Hi guys, I'm back!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Do this:

* * *

Greenhill took time out of staring at Soma's abs to extend a hand and pull the other male to his feet.

They had been at this a while, both today, and in general, the bruises piled up, as did the kisses. But if this was what Soma needed to do to feel safe then the hand to hand combat training would continue.

Soma took his hand and memories flashed between them.

Greenhill clutching him tightly as Soma woke, screaming in the middle of the night.

The two of them kissing, their hands and hearts intertwined.

Greenhill's reverent promise that he would protect the man who had become his heart.

Soma's silent promise that he would, eventually, make Greenhill smile again.

Both their promise that they would become stronger and no one else they loved would get hurt again. They couldn't save Agni but they could save Lizzy, help Violet, protect the other prefects… be there for Ciel.

And they would do it together.

Greenhill pulled Soma to his feet, the dark-haired Prince dusted himself off and squeezed Greenhill's hand, pulling him closer and kissed him, hard.

Greenhill kissed him back and the love he felt was something he knew he didn't deserve but something he knew he would fight to the death to hold onto.

"Come, on," Soma let go of him and moved to take a fighting stance in the middle of the room they practiced in, "let's do this."

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed!**


	31. Because: Undertaker x Grell

**Hi guys! I'm back!**

 **I actually really like this one so I hope you do too.**

* * *

Because:

* * *

"Oi you! I found you again! I want to finish our fight."

The Undertaker ducked as Grell launched herself at him, he was too close to his goal to be distracted now but if he killed this reaper he'd bring the whole division down on his head.

Again.

And he didn't want to, to be perfectly frank. There were so few in this world capable of smiling so easily, it would be a shame to lose this one.

He couldn't resist poking Grell in the side after she landed heavily. "Nice try, but I could use a good laugh, why don't you _drop by_ again some time?!" He laughed uproariously at his own joke.

Grell huffed a sigh, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes, "I hate you."

* * *

The next time, she was more civil, waiting silently in the back of the new shop while he helped a customer (a live one!).

"Did you want something?" He asked with the cheer he had gotten so good at projecting he almost believed it himself.

Unlike him, Grell had let her veneer of joviality slip and was more serious than he'd ever seen her except for when he'd first revealed himself as a reaper, "to understand," she answered flatly, "but we don't always get everything we want."

"Ooh, perceptive _and_ pretty, I like it," he crowed, making her smirk. She didn't leave with any further understanding but he did nothing to dissuade her from coming back.

* * *

The time after that, she just wanted to get away from work. They talked, not about reapers, or demons, or earls, not about what they'd done to become reapers or why he'd left. She told him what she liked and what she didn't, he made her laugh with stories of funny customers.

When she told him of his intentions to return he found himself looking forward to it.

* * *

After that, she smiled readily for him.

* * *

After that he missed her when she was gone.

* * *

After that she let him into her heart.

* * *

After that he became her world.

* * *

After that, as they lay together he laughed as it occurred to him that she no longer had a viable reason for visiting, she just wanted to be with him.

As Grell rested her head on his chest and put her hand over his silent heart he closed his fingers around hers and thought his 'life' couldn't be any better than this.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow! And if you have a pairing you want me to write about, let me know.**


	32. Storm Clouds: Cheslock x fem Violet

**Hi guys I'm back finally! Hahahaha. Special thanks to Guest and grace for reviewing and reminding me that this fic existed you guys rock!**

 **Also, Guest: I dOnT kNoW wHaT tHaT mEaNs! Did you accidentally review this instead of one of my USM fics? Did you want a cross-over? To see two of these characters as those characters? I hAvE sO mAnY qUeStIoNs. Well, no, I don't, those are my only questions...**

 **Anyway! This one is just a piece about Cheslock and fem!Violet's feelings after the P4 are expelled for murder. And fem!Violet's first name is Gwendolyn, fight me about it.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Storm clouds:

* * *

Edward Midford might be, for all his hard exterior, rather innocent and even a bit naïve but he wasn't stupid, nor was he necessarily a patient person. So he dealt with Cheslock's sulking for exactly one month and one week before sighing and saying, "well if you miss him so badly go find him and talk to him!"

The Violet dorm student looked up, puzzled, "say what?"

"Violet," Edward sighed, thoroughly done with dealing with Cheslock, (and Clayton and Hardcourt and Cole and McMillian and Ciel and everyone). He seriously needed a vacation. And not one that ended with him fighting off reanimated undead. "We could probably find him and the others if we looked."

Cheslock gave him a flat look, "why would I want to find or talk to he-him?"

Edward didn't notice his slight stutter and shrugged, "I have no idea," he admitted truthfully, right now Edward would be happy if he never had to see, hear from or think about the previous P4 ever again. But he could tell that Cheslock, despite what he said, didn't feel the same way. "But you've been sulking since they left, you're acting heartbroken."

"You watch your mouth," warned Cheslock, Edward, though he didn't know it, was spot-on, he _was_ heartbroken.

With another sigh the blond wandered away and Cheslock pondered his words and Violet and _her_ secrets.

Truly, it had been an accident when he'd found out, he'd burst into Violet's room _once_ without knocking due to an emergency with the first years and found her buttoning a shirt over her bound chest.

There had been no hiding it after that, when Cheslock demanded answers Violet had told him the truth, she was a girl who'd snuck into the school by pretending to be a boy.

How she'd pulled that off was still a question for the ages but the make-up, nail paint and feminine hobbies were all a refuge in audacity; no one would believe a girl student masquerading as a boy would be brazen enough to start a trend of eyeliner and dark-painted nails.

But like a needle in a haystack it was impossible to notice beforehand but remarkably obvious once pointed out, Cheslock hadn't had a clue before that day but afterwards he couldn't believe he'd _ever_ thought Violet to be a guy.

"I'm not going to beg," she'd told him with the same level gaze he'd always seen on her during serious situations except for when she and her friends confessed to killing Derrick Arden, "but if you didn't tell anyone, I'd really appreciate it."

After he'd picked his jaw up off the floor Cheslock had hooted with laughter, _tell anyone?!_ Why on Earth would he do that?! This was the coolest thing he'd ever seen, Violet was one awesome girl, sneaking into the most prestigious boys school in England and no-one the wiser, no one but him anyway.

Later he was to find out that wasn't completely true, the other members of the P4 were well aware of Violet's secret, he wasn't surprised, there were no secrets between the four of them.

But he was the only other person who knew so, even though he'd found out by accident, Cheslock still felt pretty special and, over time, began to see Violet in a different light.

Apparently she'd been looking at him that way too because she'd been the one to initiate their first kiss. It had not been their last. And Cheslock was really beginning to feel that they had something special when it came out that Violet had been complicit in multiple murders.

He'd trusted her, depended on her, _looked up to her!_ How had she let him fall in love with her knowing what she'd done?! Because now that she was gone, he was forced to admit; that was exactly what had happened: he had fallen in love with her.

It had been over a month and she hadn't even tried to contact him, evidently his feelings were as one-sided as his trust.

Maybe Cheslock was being a bit harsh, would _he_ have told _her_ if Midford had killed someone and he, Clayton and Arden had covered it up? He would have if it was Cheslock himself, but with others involved it wasn't just herself Violet would have put in jeopardy and not just her secret to tell. He understood that, mentally if not emotionally.

But right now, he was angry and broken-hearted and in no mood to be rational or forgiving.

And it had only been a month, maybe she was too frightened of his reaction to initiate contact, that wasn't entirely undue. Because honestly, Cheslock had no idea how he'd react if he saw her again right now.

He still wanted to though.

Huffing out a sigh of his own Cheslock walked into his room, the Prefect's room that used to be hers, and threw himself down on the bed face-first. Rolling onto his side he stared out the window, watching the rain pound down against the glass. It seemed like it had been raining ever since she left.

He sighed again, more quietly than last time, "what are you doing now Violet?"

* * *

Gwendolyn Violet looked out the window at the pouring rain and swallowed thickly, regret and a deep sadness churning into a nauseous mess in her stomach and poking like shards of glass in her chest.

She hadn't asked for any of this, she'd snuck into to Weston because she'd wanted to study her art and it was bullshit that she couldn't just because of what she had, or rather: what she didn't have, between her legs. That crime wasn't proportionate to the punishment of what she'd gotten involved in. She hadn't even wanted to be a Prefect, she'd just wanted to draw and, later, spend time with her beau.

Violet watched a drop roll down the face of her refection, everything else though? She didn't have the right to complain, she hadn't been the boys' witness, she'd been their accomplice, their equal, and dammit she'd do it again.

That, she still believed, was what they'd had to do. And even if wasn't; there wasn't much she wouldn't do for Greenhill, Bluewer and Redmond, she'd realized of late.

But Cheslock? _She'd_ decided to stop Derrick's friends from escaping; she'd moved before Lawrence and Edgar had even grabbed the Vice-Principal, _she'd_ suggested they 'transfer' to her house, _she'd_ vowed not tell anyone, same as they had. Not Cheslock, he was innocent. He hadn't deserved any of what he'd gotten. His only crime was believing in, perhaps even loving, her. And even that had been done without knowing what she was involved with.

The queasiness in her stomach increased and Violet rested her forehead against the glass, it was cold but she didn't mind. Love, yes. He'd loved her. For all her second in command was guarded and wary with his emotions he had the most expressive eyes she'd ever seen once she learned how to read them. He'd loved her the same way he did everything he cared about; with his whole heart and soul.

And she'd loved him, she _still_ loved him with everything in her much less giving heart.

That did not excuse how careless and stupid she'd been…

This, at least, was not _totally_ on her, he'd been careless and stupid too, but she was the one who ought to have known better…

The door creaked open behind her and she jumped slightly. It was just Lawrence poking his head around the door, but Violet had been on edge a lot since finding out…

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly and Violet nearly rolled her eyes, they'd all become so much more protective since she'd told them.

"For the fifth time _today._ I. Am. _Fine."_ Said Violet curtly, but there was no bite to her words, she knew it was just because they cared about her. Bluewer shot her a vaguely apologetic look before nodding and shutting the door behind him.

Violet wrapped her arms around herself and leaned her head back on the window, her monochrome hair protecting her from the chill of the glass.

Okay, so Cheslock had loved her. And she loved him. But now he probably never wanted to see her again, she was a criminal and he knew it too. It was over, they were done. He probably wished he'd never met her.

Violet buried her face in her hands as dry sobs wracked her body. She didn't want to tell him but she still felt he deserved to know, but how was she supposed to tell the man she loved, a man who probably hated her, that she was pregnant with his child?

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Also, shameless self-promoting, I wrote a Black Butler one-shot, Harmony of Darkness, about the P4 as supernatural creatures and am thinking of expanding that into a multi-chapter fic. If you could read that and give me your opinion that would be fantastic, thank you!**

 **Hope you enjoyed guys! Bye!**


	33. Trust me: Greenhill x fem Violet

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long, this one took FOREVER to write, I just could not word today, even though I wanted to, it was very frustrating.**

 **Anyway, because the response to Harmony of Darkness was overwhelmingly positive I will be posting it as it's own full-length story. I just want to write a little bit more on it before I do so but I'll let you guys know here when I start updating it if anyone is interested. Other than that, just enjoy!**

* * *

Trust me:

* * *

"Could you just relax for _one second?"_ Violet growled, buttoning up his, sorry, _her_ shirt over his, sorry, _her_ chest.

Herman Greenhill looked at him, sorry, _HER_ as though _SHE_ were crazy.

"Relax?! You're a girl who snuck into the most prestigious boys school in England by pretending to be a guy and you want me to just be calm about it?!" He demanded.

"Basically, yes," said Violet, tying her tie around her throat with practiced ease, "if you're going to tell on me, tell on me. Otherwise; let's go, we have Latin in twenty minutes."

He followed her in stunned silence, that was how he spent most of the day actually, as they walked back to their dorms Violet said, "so? Are you going to tell?"

A bead of sweat rolled down Violet's temple and into her hair, she wasn't as blasé about him knowing as she was pretending to be, Greenhill realized.

Was he going to tell? This had been all he'd thought about all day. Every time someone had so much as glanced in Violet's general direction he'd tensed, thinking someone -someone _else-_ was going to discover her secret.

If Redmond and Bluewer had noticed him acting strange they hadn't said anything but now he was dying to know if the two of them knew. They were just as close with Violet as he was, closer, probably, Edgar and Lawrence were both very intelligent, kind and handsome young men who could, when necessary, be witty, charming, social and funny. Unlike Greenhill, his only talent was cricket.

He wondered what her family thought of this.

He wondered if she was ever scared, being around so many strange males without even one other female presence.

He wondered how she did it, staying in the dorm rooms with the 'other' boys.

He wondered if she ever felt guilty, lying to him and the others.

He wanted to know, he wanted to know it all.

"No," he said finally, "I'm not going to tell."

Violet's namesake-coloured eyes softened slightly as an emotion Greenhill didn't recognize crossed her face.

She dropped her gaze, "thanks," she mumbled quietly.

He gave her a small smile, "what are friends for?"

* * *

Over the years two things became very clear.

One; Herman Greenhill was the most paranoid person in the world when it came to her secret being discovered.

Two; Violet herself was not.

"You were in the bath for half an hour, you could have been caught!" Greenhill scolded.

Violet blew bubbles in her drink, "have _you_ ever tried getting paint out of your hair after it's dried in? It's not easy."

"You are way too lax about this," Greenhill scolded, it was an admonishment Violet heard often.

"I don't need to worry about people finding out, that's what I have you for." She replied.

Greenhill ignored the warmth in his chest caused by her words and flopped down on her bed, "but if someone else finds out they might not be as helpful. Gregory, you really need to be more serio-" He stopped dead in the middle of his sentence.

"Hmm?" Violet looked up, "what?"

Greenhill gave a slight, embarrassed laugh, "I've only _just_ realized…. I don't know your name." He was so used to addressing her as Gregory Violet -he'd had to be, one slip up could mean her downfall- that he hadn't actually considered before now that Gregory couldn't really be her first name.

Violet looked surprised, then she smiled, "I was beginning to think you'd never ask," a beat, then, "it's Gwendolyn."

"Gwendolyn," Greenhill echoed, it was a pretty name. It suited her. "I like it."

* * *

"And he's just so perfect, at everything, I don't normally sing praises for anyone but making Cheslock my fag was the best decision I've ever made." Violet paused in her rant about how amazing the other Violet Wolf student was to take a breath, exhaling in a happy sigh and Greenhill's stomach clenched uncomfortably.

"He's just a guy, he can't be that special," he said irritably, swinging the cricket bat he was holding with significant force.

Violet bit the inside of her lip to keep from smirking, if she didn't know better she would've said Herman was jealous.

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Greenhill lifted his head from his hands at the sound of the only voice he'd wanted to hear.

He felt awful, the guilt of what he'd done was gnawing away at him, he couldn't eat, he couldn't concentrate, he barely slept… and he felt all the worse for dragging his friends into this.

"You shouldn't be in here," was all he said, "this is the Green Lion Dormitory."

Violet snickered slightly, they'd well and truly stopped caring about that rule a long time ago. Besides, it wasn't like they hadn't broken bigger rules.

She touched the bags under his eyes with delicate fingers, "I'm sorry I got you into this." He said hollowly.

There was a haunted look behind her eyes. Of the four of them, though she may never act like it, it was Violet who was the most tender-hearted, Violet who disliked hurting people the most.

But she put on a brave face, for him. He saw right through it but it meant a lot that she tried.

Violet attempted to shrug nonchalantly, "I try to look on the bright side; now my gender isn't the worst secret we're keeping and I feel better about myself."

It was such a darkly horrible thing to say that Greenhill burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. There was a hint of hysteria to his voice but it felt good to laugh again.

He fell backwards on the bed, shoulders still shaking and somehow Violet was with him, she must have moved to hug him while he was laughing and he'd taken her with him when he moved. They slept like that the following night, wrapped up in each other's arms and it was the best night's sleep Greenhill had gotten since he killed Derrick, the Vice Principal and the others. He pulled Violet closer and swore that, no matter what happened; he would never let anyone hurt this girl.

* * *

After their secret came out, her family found out where she was -as far as they'd known; Violet was being tutored by an aunt to be a lady- it was a huge shock to the Violet family to discover what their only daughter was really doing.

It wasn't a shock to Violet when she received a letter telling her she was no longer welcome home.

She sat down on her bed with a heavy sigh, now she had nowhere and no one, he family had effectively disowned her, her only friends had been tossed out of the only place they had truly belonged, and she with them, and she couldn't even go back to the aunt who had helped her sneak in because then she would have to explain _why_ she had been expelled in the first place. No thanks. She'd rather be disowned and live on the streets.

The fact was; she was in much deeper trouble than the boys. The murders they had committed had been covered up to protect the sanctity of the school but no such protection would be applied to Violet. The minute even a sliver of the truth got out and her reputation would be ruined, her family already thought her a harlot and worse.

She sighed again, just as someone knocked on the door.

Like Hell Violet was opening that until she knew who was on the other side, "who is it?" She yelled.

"Me," came the quiet voice, "Greenhill," he added, as though she couldn't have recognized his voice.

Violet balled up the letter from her parents and lobbed it into the trash as she crossed the room, she yanked the door open, "I'm almost done packing, give me a second," the four of them were leaving the hotel they had been staying at since leaving Weston, none of them were comfortable staying in one place for very long. As though the past could catch up with them if they did.

Violet just counted herself lucky none of them had thought about going home yet since she no longer had one to go to.

She tried to keep a poker face but Greenhill saw through her instantly, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," yeah, he saw through that too. So she gave up and told him.

He swore, actually swore, which was more surprising than anything that had happened to them thus far including the reanimated undead, and pulled her into his arms. "Your family is dumb," he said vehemently as she basked in his comforting warmth, he caught himself, "b-but I'm sure they're just shocked, they'll come around. Totally."

Yeah, that did not sound convincing at all but she was glad he'd tried to make her feel better.

They both pulled back after a second. "And even if they don't you still have us," Greenhill assured her. More quietly he added, "you have me."

Violet smiled slightly, "I appreciate that. And I'm sure you're right, they'll come around," no they wouldn't, "believe it or not what I'm worried about now is my marriage availability, no one's going to marry me now. My reputation's ruined."

He stared at her as though she'd started speaking another language, "I wasn't aware getting married mattered to you."

Funnily enough it hadn't until she realized she all but couldn't, well she _could,_ sure, but no one would ever treat her the same than if she'd been a good little girl.

She told herself this was her own fault, it didn't help at all.

"Just wondering who in their right mind would want to marry me now, even without confessing to multiple murders," she said.

"I would!" Greenhill said passionately, there was dead silence for a second. Then his face felt like it was about to catch fire, it kind of looked like it too and for the first time; he saw Gwendolyn Violet stunned into silence, he hastily backtracked, "I-I mean, hypothetically, if that were… a… thing… we…" Violet was trying very hard not to laugh, he could tell. "I mean, what I'm trying to say is…"

He leaned down and kissed her softly before he lost his nerve or jumped out the window with embarrassment.

Violet smiled, "took you long enough," she leaned up to kiss him again and for the first time since they left school felt like everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed guys!**

 **Speaking of fem!Violet a lot of you mentioned that you'd like to see a part two to chapter 35, the Cheslock x fem!Violet story so I'm totally okay with writing it. But I've been having trouble with ideas lately so maybe y'all could help me out? What would you like to see happen in part 2?**

 **See you later guys, bye!**


	34. For You: Cheslock x Edward

**Hi everyone! I'm back!**

 **I'm really tired, I wrote the last two fics in a sleep-deprived haze so if there are any errors I apologize.**

 **To my lovely reviewer Yusuki6: thank you for your lovely review! While your trust in me is very flattering it still doesn't give me any ideas though XD**

 **To everyone: seriously, many of you requested a part 2 of the Cheslock x fem!Violet chapter (35) but I am totally stumped for ideas. So maybe you guys tell me what you want to see? Happy ending Sad ending? Violet telling Cheslock she's pregnant? Years in the future after their child is already born but Cheslock still doesn't know he has a kid? Domestic fluff? Come on guys, if you all want a part 2 there must be something you want to see in it!**

 **Anyway, Chesward! My ship! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

For You:

"I dunno," Edward blushed slightly, "I don't want to presume too much but I really think she's the one." He sighed almost dreamily, a complete turn-around from his usual personality and Cheslock felt like a thousand shards of glass were being driven into his heart, leaving it cut and bleeding out.

"Well congratulations," he said, the pain and heartbreak in his voice covered by his inherent sarcasm.

Edward rolled his eyes at Cheslock's tone of voice. "You're just jealous," he said. Cheslock was just unhappy that Edward had a wonderful and lovely fiancée now and was blissfully happy and he, Cheslock, sure as Hell wasn't.

Edward tried to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that asked him if he was really as happy to be marrying Lady Anna as he was making himself out to be and kept wondering why Cheslock's blatant unhappiness bothered him so much.

Cheslock had probably killed people for less but Edward decided he'd at least try to find out what was wrong.

"Have I done something to upset you?" He asked quietly, well aware that Cheslock seemed to be okay unless he was around. Then he got snappy, surly and stared blankly into space without hearing anything that was said to him.

"No!" Cheslock said vehemently, eyes wide, calming himself he shrugged, "what's it to you anyway?"

"You're my friend and I don't want to see you unhappy," Edward confessed, neither of them had ever admitted to it but the Violet Dorm prefect was one of the people Edward trusted most on the planet and the one he'd miss the most if he was gone.

No, the one he'd miss _most?_ That couldn't be right… except it was, losing Cheslock would make Edward more miserable than he knew how to handle. He blinked, surprised at the realization, more surprised that it was true.

Was that moisture in Cheslock's eyes? Edward snapped back to the issue at hand just as the Violet Dorm student blinked and his eyes looked normal again. He must've imagined it, Edward decided.

"I'm fine, don't get all sentimental on me," said Cheslock, turning away and crossing the room to the large bookshelf by the other wall. He plucked a book off the shelf at random and pretended to study the index, hoping Midford would get the hint, this conversation was over.

If Edward kept looking at him with those earnest, lovely eyes Cheslock didn't know what he might say.

Edward got the hint, more or less, and decided to drop it, in a second, "but you'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Cheslock muttered, not looking up from his book, "sure."

That didn't sound particularly convincing but Edward clearly wasn't going to get anything out of Cheslock right now so he'd let it go and decided he'd ask again later.

The two split ways as Edward had work he needed to do and Cheslock had work he wasn't going to do. Instead he wandered into the music room which had always calmed him.

He sat on the piano bench and poked a few keys moodily, playing always made him feel better but it was hard when his inspiration was in love with someone else.

Edward was the reason for everything he played, the passion behind every note, the love singing in every string.

And Edward wasn't really his, the truth was, he never had been.

* * *

Later Edward walked down the halls of the Purple Dormitory, throwing furtive glances over his shoulder -he did not want to be caught, he shouldn't be breaking the rules either- and headed towards the prefect's room. Cheslock was probably in there, he didn't socialize much.

When he wasn't Edward shrugged and walked down the hall to the music room, Cheslock's other home.

He stopped, hand on the doorknob, door ajar, music was drifting out of the room and, sure enough, Cheslock, seated at the piano, was the cause.

But it was the piece being played that really caught and held Edward's attention, the music was so hauntingly sweet that it brought tears to his eyes and left his heart aching. He didn't need to be told what the piece was about; heartbreak, complete and utter heartbreak. Cheslock was heartbroken.

And Edward had just realized why.

He ducked back around the door and stood, back against the wall for long minutes as the songs Cheslock played went from mournful, to passionate, to bittersweet, to achingly gentle.

They were about him, Edward had only just realized what part of him had known all along. Cheslock was completely and utterly in love with him.

And Edward had just made sure they could never be together.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you liked it. It is almost 5am now, I'm going to follow my dog's example and pass out on the floor...**


	35. Blue and Violet: Bluewer x Violet

**I have no excuse for this one. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Someone please take my computer away from me.  
** **...  
** **I've changed my mind, dOn'T tOuCh MeEeEeEe!**

 **Anyway... I haven't had _that_ much coffee. But regardless, questions, I have questions; the next chapter will be a part 2 of the Cheslock x fem!Violet chapter (35) -I promised, you all saw, quote me on it- but there are things I would like an opinion on.**  
 **One: should Cheslock and Violet be having a son or a daughter? Should I flip a coin? Twins? Any name preferences?**  
 **Two: Speaking of names; Cheslock's first name. He doesn't have one in cannon so we get to choose. Does anyone have a headcannon first name for him? I like Casper, because it is the name of a friendly ghost and I think Cheslock would appreciate that if he knew and I'm all about alliterative names. But if anyone has a better idea; I'm listening.**

 **And much thanks to my lovely reviewers, Yusuki6 for her great ideas and support and grace for her concern for my health; I appreciate it.**

 **Other than that; just enjoy!**

* * *

Blue and Violet:

* * *

 _Two_ dormitories, _both_ very different _in dignity,_

 _In_ not-so fair Weston Public School, _where we lay our scene,_

 _From_ three-weeks and counting _grudge break to_ more _mutiny,_

 _Where civil_ Ys* _makes civil hands_ really tired.

 _From forth the_ different dorms _of these two_ 'foes'

 _A pair of_ secret _lovers_ don't really do much;

 _Whose_ quiet, teasing and snarking

Didn't really help at all…

* * *

"It was a tragedy!" Cheslock almost yelled.

"It was senseless theatrics!" Clayton yelled back, two sets of eyes; Bluewer and Violet's, flicked back and forth between the pair, watching the next part of their dorms' feud unfold.

The Violet Wolf and Sapphire Owl students in the two senior year levels were doing a performance of Romeo and Juliet. Unfortunately Sapphire Owl dorm almost collectively believed that Romeo and Juliet was a stupid drama while Violet Wolf almost all believed it was a bittersweet tragedy, or at least a decent play. So now the two were feuding. It was not getting better.

After snarling at each other some more Cheslock and Clayton stormed off in different directions, dragging their reluctant prefects with them.

"See you tonight?" Violet whispered as they parted.

"Of course," Bluewer replied, surprised Violet had even bothered to ask.

* * *

Later that night Lawrence heard the familiar hair-raising 'crack-chrich' of stones being thrown at his window and gritted his teeth, no matter how many times he told Gregory _not to throw things at his window_ the other prefect never listened.

He opened the window and, dodging a rock, stuck his head out irritably.

 _"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_  
 _It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._  
 _Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_  
 _Who is already sick and pale with grief,_  
 _That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she._  
 _Be not her maid, since she is envious;_  
 _Her vestal livery is but sick and green_  
 _And none but fools do wear it; cast it off._  
 _It is my lady, O, it is my love!_  
 _Oh, that she knew she were!"_ Violet quoted softly. Rather than dignify that with a response -or admit he was impressed that the other boy had memorised that whole verse- Bluewer motioned hastily for the other boy to come upstairs, having already unlocked the door.

"Do you even know what that verse means?" He asked when Gregory was safely inside.

"I know you hate it when I quote Romeo and Juliet at you," the shorter prefect replied, and wasn't that all he really needed to know?

"Of course; it was a stupid play," Lawrence said dismissively, it wasn't even any good from an academic point of view, one of Shakespeare's more ill-thought out and badly written works if you asked him, which none of these fanboys did because he had an opinion they didn't like.

"Come on, don't you think it's funny? We're putting on a play about two houses that are feuding and two prominent members fall in love. And we're from two dorms that are feuding and have fallen in love." Violet asked, leaning up to kiss the taller boy.

Bluewer allowed the kiss but pulled back after a second, "It's amusing but don't think you being all cute is going to make me hate Romeo and Juliet any less."

Violet gave him a rare, small smile, _"Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!"_ He quoted. "You're being mean to me Lawrence, don't hate on my theatre talent."

Bluewer's lips twitched as he fought a smile, "I am cautioning you Violet," he said warningly.

 _"Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books, But love from love, toward school with heavy looks."  
_

"If you keep quoting that stupid play…"

 _"These sudden joys have sudden endings. They burn up in victory like fire and gunpowder."  
_

"I will beat you with a pillow…"

 _"If love be rough with you, be rough with love."  
_

"Repeatedly."

 _"Educated men are so impressive!"_

"That does it!"

Caring little for propriety Bluewer tackled Violet and the two of them fell backwards onto Bluewer's bed, smothering their laughter. In an infrequent display of affection Violet seized Lawrence and held him close, also partly to stop his beau from hitting him with a pillow.

Bluewer squirmed away and then the only sounds were soft chuckles and the heavy 'whump, whump, whump,' of someone being hit with a pillow.

Repeatedly.

* * *

 ***Ys: A punishment in which a student is forced to write out a Latin poem 100 times, according to Black Butler.**

 **I am aware that I have already done a chapter with a Romeo and Juliet theme and Bluewer was involved. I am also aware that I don't give a damn.**

 **Also, to those who may be wondering; I have just started Chapter 4 of the full-length fic Harmony of Darkness was based on and am planning on updating the first chapter when I finish writing chapter 5 so hopefully that will be in a week or so.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it! Bye guys!**


	36. Ornament: Greenhill x Redmond

***Rises from my grave like Mushu from Mulan* I LIIIVVVEEE!**

 **Except Mushu is a dragon and I'm a sloth. Anyway.**

 **ON THE SUBJECT OF PART 2 FOR CHAPTER 35 (the Cheslock x fem!Violet one): I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN, I WILL GET THERE, JUST VERY, VERY SLOWLY!**

 **On the subject of that chapter, my reviewer Yusuki6; thank you for your review/help, excellent ideas as always. I'll use James as Cheslock's first name as I have no strong feelings one way or the other. And it's close enough to Jessamine which I picked as his genderbent name so, yeah, cool.**

 **Also: grace; great minds think alike, Cheslock and Violet will be having twins, one boy and one girl. Lucky them. (Even I can't tell if that's sarcasm).**

 **Also; to my reviewer P, if that IS your real name: I am glad you reviewed for that chapter! It was one of my favourites, I am glad someone else hated it too!**

 **And lastly a thanks to CampionSayn for their reviews. Thank you for reading!**

 **Hopefully y'all will keep reading and I will update again but no promises, don't say I didn't warn you. The warning is in the fic summary. Anyway...**

* * *

Ornament:

* * *

"I can accept you liking another man but did it really have to be that one?!"

Edgar Redmond sighed through his nose as he listened through the door as Lady Greenhill lectured her only son, Redmond's boyfriend Herman.

It wasn't as though he hadn't known what the rest of the Greenhill family thought of him but it was one thing to have it shown subtly and quite another to hear the mother of the man he loved say it outright, even if it wasn't to Edgar himself.

It wasn't like his uncle's reputation helped things but it was mostly his own fault. Greenhill had written to his family about his friends before and he had only ever told the truth, and the truth was that Redmond was a foppish, ditzy, manipulative sod would was just a pretty ornament with no real use, more commitment issues than brains and whose only talent was poetry.

Greenhill had undoubtedly used much more flattering terms when he described Redmond in his letters but that didn't make it any less the truth.

He sighed again as he heard footsteps, walked a few paces back, and pasted an innocent expression on his face to make it look as though he hadn't been standing on the other side of the door.

Luckily it was Herman and not his mother who stormed through it. _Unluckily_ he could see right through Redmond no matter how well the other blond _thought_ he hid his emotions.

His eyes gave him away, the ex-Green Lion prefect had always said. He was the only one who could look into Edgar's eyes and see into his heart, that was part of what made him so special to Redmond.

"How much of that did you hear?" Greenhill asked.

Redmond dropped his gaze, "pretty much all of it," he admitted, because he would never lie to Herman. "It's okay."

His beau scowled thunderously, "it most certainly is not!" He said vehemently. He grabbed Redmond's arm and towed him into the room, "you all listen here!" He said hotly to his mother, father and two sisters. "Edgar Redmond is the man I love! He has done more, sacrificed more and loved me more than any of you could understand! And I love him more than you know. He is talented, intelligent, kind, gentle and perhaps the most loyal person I have ever met! If those traits mean nothing to you then shame on _you!"_ He yanked Edgar forward and kissed him in front of his entire family.

Lord Greenhill clapped a few times, "well said Herman," he said calmly before picking up his newspaper again. Greenhill's sisters rolled their eyes and shook their heads at their brother's antics before going back to their embroidery.

Lady Greenhill looked as though she was fighting both dismay and laughter, "well, in that case," she turned to Redmond, "welcome to the family."

"I'm glad to be accepted," Edgar replied, still dazed. What had just happened?

Herman's mother still seemed to be fighting down her mirth, "good."

* * *

 **So long!**

 **Also, I have recently updated another chapter in my Weston Supernatural fic. I know I am trash but please read it.**

 **Until next time! Bye!**


End file.
